The Fairy Hero
by SnowTrue
Summary: One year after the war of Fairy Tail, life gives Wendy another trial as the Anima activates again, whisking her away to another world. A world full of heroes.
1. Chapter One

**Welcome to The Fairy Hero, originally posted on Wattpad, I have decided to cross post onto ! Please enjoy, and share your thoughts positive and negative (I am always looking for constructive criticism) in the reviews. Don't expect any regular updates. I am known for not updating frequently -you have been warned- but if I'm super late, I try to make up for it by writing longer chapters. Please enjoy (and to any haters out there, piss off, I don't care what you think). At this moment in time, only 8 chapters have been posted so expect author's notes after that chapter.**

The sun was risen high over Magnolia as an argument broke out in the Fairy Tail magic guild.

"Absolutely not!" A stern voice belonging to a cat rang out through the guild hall.

"But Carla," A younger girl with long, dark blue hair retorted, "You keep treating me like a little girl."

"Wendy, I will not tolerate you going on a ludicrous job like that!" Carla snapped.

"There's nothing 'ludicrous' about it at all! I just have to help them advertise something! Why don't you understand that!?" Wendy yelled.

"It's dangerous!" Carla screeched.

A red-headed swordswoman approached the pair. "Now, now Carla, give Wendy a chance. She is 14 after all."

"See, even Master Erza agrees!" Wendy cried.

"You're still too young to be travelling unaccompanied child," Carla stated simply.

Suddenly, the guild's resident bookworm, Levy McGarden interjected her own opinion. "I doubt that a simple advertising quest is dangerous, why not give her a chance." Levy then walked over to whisper something in Carla's ear.

Carla sighed in defeat. "Okay fine, child. But any sign of danger and you're to return immediately, got it?"

Wendy's face lit up. "Understood! Thanks, Carla!" She took the paper that held the job description and gave it to Mirajane who stamped off the paper and gave Wendy instructions on how to get to the town.

Once Wendy had left, Carla went around and chose five other guild members that would help her. Carla's plan was to secretly follow Wendy on the job and observe. If Wendy did a good job, Carla wouldn't complain if Wendy went on jobs by herself. And if Wendy didn't do so good, Carla planned on scolding her.

In the end, Carla managed to convince Freed Justine, Gajeel Redfox, Panther Lily, Mirajane Strauss, and Wendy's good friend Romeo Conbolt to help Carla with her plan. Once everyone was ready, they set out on following Wendy. Wendy's job was in the Town of Dawn, where she is advertising a new ice cream shop.

It took a six-hour train ride from Magnolia to get there. When Wendy got to the station, she was barely able to get to the train on time, due to the long line at the ticket gate. She climbed aboard, unaware of the fate that she currently speeding towards.

When Carla and company saw Wendy's train leave, they sighed. They were lucky that Wendy hadn't noticed them following her. But they were also unlucky that they had missed the train. Carla and Lily used their Aera wings to pick up Romeo and Gajeel, Mirajane transformed into a bird, and Freed used his magic to give himself some wings. They took off after the train, remembering to take breaks to restore their magic power.

When Wendy made it to the Town of Dawn, she marveled at how pretty it was. She appeared to be at the town square. There was a fountain in the center of a design on the ground. The design was a huge circle with yellow stars outlined by purple. She looked at the job request again, and saw directions to the ice cream shop called Toppers, they were going to be advertised on their numerous flavors, ice cream toppings, and candy. She was greeted with very nice people who were waiting for the advertisement crew to come. They told Wendy that she was perfect for the job and that they couldn't have asked for anyone better.

Wendy wore black leggings under a short white dress that had black lining under it. Across the chest of the shirt there was a black lacy pattern that connected in the back. She had a small red bow that had long strings. The sleeves of her dress stopped just past her elbows. Her dark blue (almost purple) hair was pulled up in her signature high pigtails, but they were noticeably thinner and held up by yellow bows. Wendy also had round gold earrings to compliment them. Wendy was wearing a pair of brown dress shoes and a small brown purse to carry her belongings.

When the advertisement crew came around with special lacrima cameras, Wendy began to feel a little nervous, but she calmed her nerves by telling herself that she was doing this for her precious guild. Wendy was given ice cream to hold and stood under the light of the sun. She gave the camera her best smile. Several pictures were taken but only one was used.

It was Wendy's personal favorite photo out of all of them. The picture showed herself holding the ice cream as she did earlier, but the sun was hitting right behind her, so it looked as if she were glowing. The wind pushed her hair just off her shoulders so it appeared to look like she were walking. The photographers gave her a small copy of the photo, which Wendy graciously took and tucked carefully into her bag.

Nearby, Carla smiled as she watched Wendy perform the job commendably. Romeo turned to Carla, "I'm not surprised she did so well, she always does her best." Carla simply nodded in agreement.

The people running the stand turned to Wendy to give her a reward. 10,000 Jewel, just like it had said on the job request. One of the owners of the shop, a middle-aged woman decided to give Wendy an extra reward.

She handed Wendy twenty coins that had a hole in the middle and the number 500 on it. When Wendy gave her a confused glance, the woman explained what they were. "It's a currency in another country. We don't plan on leaving anytime soon, but you're a traveler, it might eventually be of some use to you."

Wendy thanked the woman and left, but she decided to look around town a bit before she went home. The train wouldn't arrive for a couple of hours anyway. About twenty minutes later, Wendy noticed something strange in the air current. Using her Sky Dragon Slayer magic, she checked the airflow, which informed her that a storm was coming. Wendy noticed that she was pretty far from the station and that she should probably go back to the station to hide from the storm.

On her way back to the station, clouds started to form in a swirling pattern over the sky and thunder started crackle throughout it. Wendy froze and stared at the sky. She knew exactly what was happening. The Anima portal was opening again.

Knowing that the worst was yet to come she began to run through the town warning everyone she could. When Wendy began to run, rain began to pour down from the sky. Wendy could see the ice cream store from earlier in sight. She screamed at the people from the shop to evacuate from town. People who heard her gave her weird looks. Wendy suddenly slipped over the slick ground plummeting face-first into the cement. Wendy stayed motionless on the ground for a moment before getting up again. People were starting to panic, noticing the sky. Wendy entered the ice cream store to warn the people inside, but once she entered the shop, the whole town disintegrated into white dust before floating into the sky. The ice-cream shop and all the people included.

Carla and the others had gotten separated from Wendy as some of them recognized the Anima, while others didn't know what it was. After a brief, yet detailed, explanation on what Anima was, they began to look for Wendy, while also warning people to evacuate. They all agreed to split up and search but they were empty-handed. When they regrouped, they checked outside of the town where they saw some citizens who had escaped, but they didn't see Wendy at all. Just as they turned to check the town again, the town was enveloped by a white light and sucked into the Anima, and when the light disappeared, the town and all the people who were inside were gone. When they looked at the sky, the clouds were already disappearing.

Carla suddenly burst into tears while Romeo yelled out a swear, seeing that their best friend had just been sucked into the Anima again alone. They knew she could survive since she was a Dragon Slayer, but since she was sucked in from this world they didn't know if she could come back. The other people in their group could only stare in shock seeing a town vanished in the time span of a minute, the burden of a loss, bearing down on their shoulders.


	2. Chapter Two

Wendy looked around at her surroundings. Rough white ground that went as far as the eye could see. She was underneath a empty, dark sky while bubbles floated up into it. Wendy recognized this from nine years in the past, when she first went to Edolas.

The same fear that she had experienced before crept back into her. Wendy started to cry, "I really am a bad luck charm. I guess I'll never have a real home or family." Wendy sat and pressed her knees into her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Wendy cried for a while, her tears eventually subsided, but Wendy remained curled up.

Wendy thought about when she went to Edolas. Wendy remembered not being her magic until she ate... something. Wendy quickly stood up, and tried to reach her magic. Wendy brought her hands together and slowly pulled them apart, creating a small sphere of wind. Wendy sighed in relief at the sight of her magic. She looked around for a way to another world. Wendy knew she couldn't stay here, she would probably die of starvation or dehydration.

Wendy decided on one direction and set off that way. After about ten minutes of walking, Wendy thought she heard a voice.

"H-Hello?" Wendy called out cautiously. She heard more whispering. Wendy ran in the direction of the whispers until she could understand it clearly.

"The first incident was in Ching-Ching City."

"Hello? Is anyone there?" She called out cautiously."

A new voice spoke. "You are lost, young dragon."

Wendy jumped at the voice. "Y-You mean me?"

The voice spoke again, "Who else would I be talking to...? You are the only one here."

"Who are you?" Wendy questioned.

"I am your guide, young dragon."

"Guide? Guide for what?"

"It seems that fate has a new trial for you, young dragon. Your adventure will continue, but without your companions."

"Show yourself!" Wendy demanded. Suddenly, a small red light appeared before Wendy. "That's you?" She asked.

"Indeed." The voice answered. "I will show you the way to the world your fate wants you to visit."

"Visit?" Wendy mused. "Does that mean I will be able to go home?"

"If you succeed. However, I am not allowed to tell you what the requirements are for succeeding."

Wendy pouted as they continued to walk in silence. Wendy spoke up. "Can you tell me what world I'm going to?"

"I can, albeit not much. You will be able to use your magic, but I recommend that you keep quiet about what your powers really are. The world is well past the age of your world and is much more modern. People will call you crazy if you mention dragons. But in the end, it is your choice. Lots of people have their own powers, and they are divided between good and evil."

"But what if someone asks me about my powers and I don't want to tell them about dragons?" Wendy asked.

"Then make up some other name for it. In any case, we have arrived. I wish you the best of luck, young dragon."

"W-Wait!" Wendy yelled, but it was too late. The area around her glowed yellow, as she felt herself fall. After several moments of falling, she saw... clouds? 'Oh no.' Wendy thought as managed to look down. She was currently plummeting into the town from the sky. She saw very tall buildings where some of the sides looked entirely made of glass. As she got closer to the ground, Wendy prepared a Sky Dragon Roar. She heard some people gasp and look at her. Wendy started to panic as she started to move towards the ground faster.

"Sky Dragon's..." Wendy whispered. "ROAR!" Wendy finished with a shout as she went a gust of wind towards the ground. When she entered the wind she had created, her body slowed and started to rise, a little too high Wendy noted, once the wind disappeared. Wendy was about ten feet above the ground, and she started to fall again. Before she hit the ground, a flexible piece of wood wrapped itself around her and pulled her back into someone's arms.

Wendy looked up curiously at her savior. To Wendy's surprise the man's body was made completely of wood. He was wearing a blue jumpsuit with a wooden belt around the middle. He had some sort of red rope on his belt, and his sleeves and a line on his head were gold.

He put Wendy down on her feet. "Are you okay?" He inquired. When Wendy nodded, he continued to speak. "Why were you falling out of the sky?"

Wendy's mind looked for a plausible excuse for couldn't find one, so she told a bit of the truth. "I don't know. One minute I'm in a horrible storm, then I find myself in some weird place, and then I find myself falling from the sky."

"Well that's certainly strange. Can you tell me some things about yourself?" He asked calmly.

"My name is Wendy Marvell, I am fourteen years old. My powers are based around the sky. I can also give special enchantments to help during battle." Wendy explains half-heartedly.

Her savior looked at her with a perplexed expression. "Strange, I've never heard of that quirk before. As you probably know, I'm Kamui Woods. We should probably go before the paparazzi gets here." He noted.

"Me too?" Wendy asked.

"You don't seem to be around here judging by your story, and you don't seem to be in a school either so I technically know you the most right now." He explained. "Besides, some other heroes might be able to help you get home."

Wendy smiled. "Okay, let's go!"

Kamui Woods brought Wendy to another heroes house. He knocked on the door, and after hearing footsteps, the door opened revealing a woman with black hair. She looked confused when she sees Kamui Woods, and then she looks concerned when she sees Wendy with him.

"Woods, what's going on?" The woman worriedly asked.

"Midnight can you let us in? It's important." Kamui pleaded ignoring her question. Without another word, the woman named 'Midnight' let them in and shut the door behind them. She showed them to a seating area where she waited for Kamui to explain.

"This girl is not from around here, but she fell out of the sky. I believe it to be important that she gets home." Kamui Woods explained. Wendy then relays where she was before getting to that town.

After Wendy finished explaining, a question comes to Midnight's mind. "What were you doing in that town in the first place?"

"I was on a job that needed one young person to help advertise their shop," Wendy explained pulling out the job request from her bag. She handed the paper to Midnight who looked over it with interest.

"Jewel?" Midnight asked, her curiosity piqued.

"That's the currency where I come from. Do you not use it?" Wendy questioned.

Kamui Woods shook his head. Wendy grabbed her bag and removed several rhombus shaped gems. There were multiple colors. Green are worth 1 Jewel, blue are worth 5, yellow are worth 10 Jewel, red is worth 50 Jewel, purple is worth 100 Jewel, orange is worth 1,000 Jewel, and finally silver are worth 10,000 Jewel." Wendy explained. "What currency do you use?" Wendy inquired, putting the Jewel back in her bag.

Midnight took out a coin with a hole in the middle and a number on the side. "This is yen. Each coin is worth the amount is says."

Wendy's mind suddenly remembered the coins she had gotten as an extra reward. "Oh yeah, someone from the town I was in gave me some!" She pulled out all the strange coins she had gotten.

Midnight quickly counted how much yen Wendy had. Midnight whistled, "10,000 yen, pretty generous of those people to give it to you." Midnight then checked the time. It was seven in the evening. "Hey, Woods, you can head home for the night. She can stay with me for the time being."

Kamui Woods nodded and left Midnight's house. Once he had left, Midnight turned to Wendy. "Would you like something to eat? I have some leftover curry from the other day."

Wendy thought about the last time she ate and agreed to the offer. Wendy than began to think about the previous homes she had. She remembered being with the Sky Dragon Grandina for a while before she disappeared. She remembered travelling with Mystogan for some time after before he left her at the Cait Shelter Guild.

Wendy sighed softly remembering how heartbroken she had been when her master revealed to her that all of the members, except for Carla, were illusions he had made for her. She had then joined the Fairy Tail guild and had been in that guild for a little less than 8 years, before it disbanded. She had then joined the Lamia Scale guild for a year and left to rejoin Fairy Tail after it had been re-established as a guild. It had been a year since then, and here she was, without a family again.

Midnight interrupted her train of thought by announcing that food was done. They both ate in silence before Midnight asked her a question. "You're parents must be worried about you, aren't they?"

Wendy froze, before putting down the spoon that she was holding. Midnight realized that she shouldn't have asked that. "I don't have any parents." Wendy answered solemnly.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked." Midnight said softly.

"No, it's okay, I never met them." Wendy reassured her.

Midnight tilted her head in confusion. "If you never met them, then who raised you?"

"You wouldn't believe me." Wendy said automatically. "No one except for people like me would believe me."

Midnight shook her head, "Even if I don't believe you now, there may be a time in the future when I do believe you."

Wendy sighed, "Okay... I was taken care of by someone named Anna Heartfilia, but I don't remember her very well because I was so young. Then, a dragon by the name of Grandina took care of me for about a year. She taught me how to use my powers... but she suddenly disappeared one day."

"How old were you when she left."

"Around five I think."

"Who took care of you after that? There's no way someone of your age could have survived that long by yourself."

I met someone named Mystogan. He was 8 years older than me at the time, so we travelled together for about a month. He claimed that he was going somewhere dangerous, so he left me with a guild called Cait Shelter, they were my new family. Ever since then, I have been in two other guilds, Lamia Scale and Fairy Tail."

Wendy's face grew sad. "What's wrong?" Midnight inquired.

"I was with Cait Shelter for 7 years, but after we joined forces with three other groups to take down something called Nirvana, I found out that Cait Shelter was one big lie."

"How so?"

"The master of our guild told me that he was nothing more than a spirit, and that all of the other members of the guild except for my best friend Carla, were nothing more than an illusion that he had made for me."

Midnight's breath hitched in her throat. Everything that Wendy had known for seven years was a lie, she never had a family there to begin with. Another thought formed in Midnight's mind.

"Hey Wendy, did you go to school?" Midnight suddenly asked.

Wendy tilted her head, "No, why do you ask?"

Midnight smiled, "Just wondering. Anyways. You should finish your food and get some rest for the night. I'll give you something to wear and I'll wash your clothes for you."

Wendy smiled, "Thanks, Miss Midnight!" As Wendy finished eating, Midnight pulled out her phone and contacted Aizawa, Principal Nezu, and All Might, to let them know about Wendy and Midnight's plan.


	3. Chapter Three

After lots of convincing, Aizawa, Principal Nezu, and All Might decided to go along with Midnight's plan. While Midnight was washing Wendy's clothes, she had gotten the sizes for her clothes and shoes. Midnight also purchased a light blue backpack, notebooks, and pencils, to make sure Wendy was prepared to go to U.A.

Midnight's plan was to enroll Wendy at U.A. High School until she could find a way home. Nezu was the principal of U.A. while Aizawa and All Might were teachers there. They agreed to keep a close eye on Wendy while she was there at first to see how she fit in with the other students.

The group of four also noted that Wendy couldn't stay at Midnight's house the whole time, so they were going to ask the students in Aizawa's class in the meantime. Midnight was preparing to tell Wendy about what was going to happen.

Midnight entered the room that Wendy was staying in. When Midnight entered she immediately got Wendy's attention. Wendy stood up while Midnight cleared her throat.

"What is it?" Wendy asked.

"Here's the deal," Midnight declared, "I am enrolling you in a prestigious high school for training heroes. Your powers is going to be referred to as a quirk, so you'll need to think of a name for it. I have gotten you a uniform and supplies for school. We are also finding out if you can stay at any of the student's houses, as the paparazzi might get suspicious of a teenager staying at a hero's house."

Wendy nodded, "Okay, when do I start, and when does school start and end. What should I say to the class?"

"You start school in two days. School will start at 8:30 AM and will end at 3:00 PM. We will introduce you as a young student who was recently homeschooled and will need a new place to stay due to family issues. You can decide if you want to reveal what those issues are, whatever you decide."

Wendy smiled, "Understood, thank you Miss Midnight!"

"You better get some sleep," Midnight told her. Once Midnight left the room, she thought to herself, 'What a sweet girl.'

The next two days flew by for Wendy, and before she knew it she was wearing a school uniform. The school uniform consisted of a long sleeve white collared shirt under a grey blazer. On the blazer's sleeve and open collar were two dark green stripes. A dark green skirt, red tie, black over-the-knee socks, and brown loafers. Wendy left her hair down and did not wear any earrings. Wendy was also given an ID card that let her into the school.

Wendy arrived at the school at 8:00 AM where she entered the faculty office waiting for her teacher Mr. Aizawa.

After about five minutes of waiting, Aizawa showed up to the faculty office with All Might. The three got a seperate room to talk in.

Wendy sat on one of the couches in the room while Aizawa and All Might sat across from her.

"My name is Aizawa. I am your homeroom teacher." Aizawa greeted somewhat bored.

"And I am All Might! The City's symbol of peace!" The other boomed.

Aizawa groaned at the other's energy at this time of the morning. "Anyways, you will be in Class 1-A. Heads up, they're a rowdy bunch. I'll show you to the classroom, and you'll enter once I tell you to. You'll state your name and quirk, then find your seat in the back. All Might will be teaching your heroics class. If you have any questions, then I recommend that you ask a classmate about it. Let's go." He said standing up. Wendy followed him trying to memorize every path up to the classroom.

Once they got close to the classroom, Wendy could hear lots of talking. Once they reached the classroom, Aizawa instructed Wendy to wait outside the classroom and to come in on his cue. When he opened the classroom door, the chatter died down as Aizawa made his way to the front of the room.

Aizawa cleared his throat, "It took you lot 5 seconds to be quiet. You're improving. Anyways, listen carefully, we have a new student today."

On his cue, Wendy strolled into the classroom and stood in front of all of the desks. There were twenty students in the room. When Wendy faced the class, they all whispered 'She looks so frail!'

Wendy bowed, "H-Hi, my name is Wendy Marvell. It's nice to meet all of you."

'So cute!' everyone except for a blonde with spiky blonde hair whispered.

Wendy looked around nervously before speaking again. "My quirk is called 'Heaven's Sky.' It allows me to manifest wind and gather energy from the air around me. It also allows me to heal any status ailments and revive people when they're near death. My quirk also allows me to cast enchantments on myself or others." She explained.

Some of the class looked at her with curiosity especially a young boy with dark green hair. He looked as if he was thinking of a battle strategy. Aizawa spoke again. "Due to family issues, Wendy will be needing a place to stay for a while so we ask any of you to allow her to stay at your place for a while. Wendy, you can sit behind... Todoroki in the back there."

Wendy quickly made her way to her seat, thanking the stars for not humiliating her as Wendy was prone to tripping over everything. When she sat down, the teacher started a lecture about needing to pace yourself when using a quirk in which Wendy listened carefully as that was one thing she needed to focus on.

Eventually, the class ended with a bell ring, signalling for class' end and the start of lunch. Once the bell rang, some students yawned and stretched, glad that lunch was starting. Most people had filed out at the point and only a few students remained in the classroom. A boy sitting in the front row stood up and approached Wendy.

The boy had short black hair and silver glasses. "My name is Tenya Iida, I am our class representative. I can show you the way to the cafèteria, if you want."

Wendy smiled, "That would be nice."

A new voice joined the conversation, "Iida hurry up or we'll leave without you!" The person who had spoke was a girl with short brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Coming!" Iida called to her. "Come on Wendy." Wendy followed Iida over to the girl with brown hair and boy with green hair that she had seen earlier.

"You're Wendy right?" The brown haired girl asked. "I'm Ochaco Uraraka, and this is Deku." She gestured for the green haired to introduce himself.

He bowed awkwardly, "My name is Izuku Midoriya. It's nice to meet you!"

Wendy nodded, "Likewise. Do you mind if I sit with you at lunch?"

Uraraka pumped her fist into the air, "Of course!"

The group of four walked to the cafèteria talking while Wendy memorized the layout of the school.

Wendy noticed that the cafèteria was about as big as the guild hall. Every table had plants behind the seats of every table. She followed Uraraka, Iida, and Midoriya into the lunch line. Once the four had food, they looked for a place to eat.

Scanning for a table, Wendy saw a table with five seats open. "Hey over there," Wendy pointed to the table.

Uraraka smiled, "Yep, and Todoroki, Kaminari, Bakugou, Kirishima, and Tokoyami are over there!"

Wendy followed them over to the table. When they approached the table, the blond haired kid immediately spoke.

"What do you want, nerds?" He snapped.

"They probably just want to each lunch Bakugou. No need to be like that," A boy with spiky red hair reasoned.

The boy named Bakugou just scoffed. Another boy with golden hair with a black highlight on the right side of his bangs sighed. "You can sit with us, just ignore him."

Wendy slid in next to a boy with white and red hair. While Uraraka sat next to her. Midoriya and Iida sat across from them. There was an open seat next to Uraraka.

The boy with golden hair noticed Wendy. "Oh hey, you're the transfer right?" Wendy nodded. "Cool, I'm Denki Kaminari. My quirk allows me to discharge electricity, but if I go over my wattage limit my brain short circuits."

The boy with red spiky hair spoke next, "The name's Eijiro Kirishima. My quirk is called 'Hardening.' I can harden parts of my body which protects me from physical attacks, heat, shockwaves, and anything like that. I can also use my quirk to deal more damage to opponents, but if my body takes too much damage in it's hardened state, the hardening disappears."

Another boy with the head of a raven spoke, "I am Fumikage Tokoyami, and my quirk is called 'Dark Shadow.' I can control my own shadow at any time. It stays connected to me, but it has the capability of speech and it can execute complex plans, though it does have a time limit."

Wendy looked up at the boy sitting next to her. He had short hair, on the right side of his hair was white while his left side was red. Under the red side of his hair was a red burn mark. His left eye was turquoise while he left eye was grey. He didn't seem to notice Wendy looking at her.

When the boy didn't speak right away, she tapped him on the shoulder. When he looked at Wendy spoke, "Can you tell me your name and quirk, please?"

The boy looked away, but answered her question. "Shoto Todoroki," He spoke. "My quirk is called, 'Half-Cold Half-Hot.' With the right side of my body I can create ice, and with my left I can create fire. If I use one side too much, my body temperature becomes off-balance."

Just then, another student walked up to them. A girl with long darkish-green hair and big eyes was there at the end of the table where Uraraka was. "Ochaco can I sit with you?"

Uraraka gave her a big smile, "Of course you can! We were just telling Wendy about our quirks."

The girl with big eyes sat in the open seat next to Uraraka before turning to Wendy, "My name is Tsuyu Asui, but please just call me 'Tsu.' My quirk is called 'Frog.' It's pretty self explanatory. I can climb walls and stick out my tongue to about 20 meters. My quirk doesn't have any major drawbacks, so I can use it for as long as I want."

"That's really useful," Wendy noted.

Uraraka spoke next, "My quirk is 'Zero Gravity.' Whatever I touch with all of my fingers floats until I release it. If I use my quirk for too long, or I am using it on too many things at once, I suffer from motion sickness."

Wendy gasped, "I have an idea!" She declared. At everyone confused expression she explained it. "One part of my quirk is that I can temporarily prevent motion sickness! If I use that if you start to overuse your quirk, I can cast it, allowing you to use it for longer!"

"You can do that?" Midoriya asked, clearly intrigued.

"Yup!" Wendy confirmed. "However, if I use it on one person consecutively, it works less every time. I don't know how long it takes for it to be consecutive though."

"I see..." Midoriya mused. He began muttering to himself about the combination of both of their quirks.

"Well then... Iida, can you tell me about your quirk?" Wendy asked politely.

"My quirk is called, "Engine." he explained. "There are engines in my leg that activate at will. If I use them too much the engines overheat and I won't be able to use them anymore until they cool down."

"My quirk can't cool down objects but it can give people a sense of cooling down or warming up." Wendy turned to the last person who had yet to tell about their quirk. "Your name is... Bakugou, right?" Wendy asked.

"And what do you want?" He asked threateningly.

"Tell me about yourself," Wendy challenged.

"Why would I do something stupid like revealing my quirk and name?" He challenged.

"Well, I already know what I think is your last name, and I am bound to find out your quirk eventually, so why not tell me now?" Wendy shot back.

Bakugou scoffed, causing Wendy to sigh. "If you tell me, I'll tell you about my quirk more in-depth than I did this morning," Wendy offered.

"Tch, fine. I'm Katsuki Bakugou. My quirk is called 'Explosion,' got it? My sweat is like nitroglycerin, so using my hands, I can use it to cause explosions. My blasts hurt my arms over time." He informed her. "And with my quirk, I'm going to become the number one hero! There, I told you, now tell me about your quirk."

"Well, starting from where I ended this morning, I can cast different types of enchantments. I can increase a person's attack power, defense, or speed. I recently learned how to remove any kind of curses or possessions by using a detachment enchantment. If someone takes over my body, I can enchant myself into them and use the detachment enchantment to get my body back." Wendy told them.

Even the distant Todoroki was listening to Wendy explain her quirk on a more detailed level. "I generally use my quirk for support during combat, but I can use it for combat too. Since my quirk is based off of everything in the sky, my attacks are based off of the Sky Dragons from an ancient era." Wendy continued.

"Dragons? That's crazy!" Midoriya exclaimed.

"But it's true. Unfortunately, whenever I use any attack that does significant damage, I have to say the name of the attack to use it. Currently, I have Sky Dragon Roar, Sky Dragon Talon, Sky Dragon Wing Attack, and Sky Dragon Crushing Fang. I also have a very powerful attack that uses up a lot of energy. When I use it, I have to say, 'Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Shattering Light, Sky Drill.'"

"Dragon Slayer?" Tsu pointed out.

"Where I come from, people called my quirk Sky Dragon Slaying for a while, but I decided to change it to Heaven's Sky." Wendy explained. "I also have another form I can go into, but it uses up pretty much all of my energy. The form is called, 'Dragon Force.' My appearance changes a bit, and I become extremely fast. I can end it at will, or once I am out of energy."

"Is there a way to recharge your energy?" Tokoyami asked.

Wendy nods. "That's when I start to get into drawbacks to my quirk. To regain energy, I need to stand still and eat the air around me. My quirk can unconsciously collect energy from the air, but it's really slow. If I consume polluted air, I get sick for a while. Another drawback is when I run low on energy, it becomes harder for me to move, and if I run out of energy, I collapse and can barely move, even to the point of passing out completely. And as the last draw back, I suffer from severe motion sickness. Unfortunately, I cannot cast healing on myself. My healing can only heal other people, not myself, and it's better at restoring people's stamina." Wendy concluded.

Todoroki looked like he was deep in thought. "So if you use too much of this Dragon Force thing, you're essentially out of commision."

"Only if I use up all of my energy. I've only used it twice. The first time, I used it until my energy ran out completely, and the second time I used it briefly."

"So you should only use it if the situation calls for it?" Todoroki mused.

Wendy nodded again, "My life was in danger the first time I used it. Where I was, there were no heroes, and I was fighting a villain who claimed to have a bomb that could destroy all quirks on the continent. I managed to stop the villain and the bomb, but I had passed out for several hours afterwards." Wendy stood up, holding her tray of food. She had finished when she was learning about the others quirk. "Um... where do I put this?" She asked tilting her head in confusion.

Uraraka pointed Wendy in the direction of the garbage cans where a few people were. Once she was out of earshot, Kaminari spoke. "That's an amazing quirk she has, but the drawbacks seem pretty bad."

"Yeah," Uraraka agreed. "I remember Aizawa asking us to see if we could take her in due to family issues. I wonder what they are."

"I don't think it's a good idea. Everyone has their own past, and they will talk about it when they're ready." Todoroki said. Unbeknownst to everyone at the table, he was talking from experience.

"Well let's ask her, but if she refuses to tell us, then we shouldn't push the topic." Kirishima proposed.

Todoroki sighed, "Fine, but don't push her on it."

When Wendy returned to the table and sat down (Uraraka and Asui moved to let her sit where she was before). Wendy noticed the slight tension at the table. "What's wrong?" Wendy asked them.

"Well..." Uraraka started. "Aizawa told us you needed a place to stay due to family issues. We were wondering if you could tell us what those were."

Wendy faltered a bit as a sad expression crossed her face. Noticing this, Todoroki spoke, "You don't have to tell us if you don't want to."

Wendy shook her head, "No, it's okay. It's just that I don't have a family." Everyone stared at her. "Well I lived with a bunch of friends for a while, and I joined some sort of guild."

Before anyone asked what a guild was, the bell rang signalling lunch's end. The people who were listening to her (reluctantly) dropped the topic. Everyone got up and put their lunches away. Wendy had sat at the table for a moment longer than everyone else lamenting about her past.

On his way out of the caféteria, Todoroki noticed Wendy still sitting at the table. He walked over and tapped her on the shoulder, where she jumped slightly. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Y-Yeah. Just lost in thought... Thanks anyways though... Todoroki right?" Wendy replied, ending with a question.

Todoroki nodded. He began to walk away before Wendy called out his name again. "Yeah?" He answered.

Wendy looked away embarrassed before answering. "Um... How do we get back to class from here?"

"Follow me," Todoroki answered walking away. Wendy following closely behind.


	4. Chapter Four

Wendy followed Todoroki down the hallways to the classroom in silence. Todoroki occasionally glanced at Wendy, making sure she was okay. She had a face of concentration as she turned corners, or crossed another hallway. When Uraraka had mentioned her family issues, she had looked sad and said she didn't have a family.

'_Was that just a way of avoiding the topic? Or was it the truth?_' Todoroki thought.

At this point, the pair had made it to the classroom. "We're here," Todoroki announced. Wendy looked up. He pointed to a sign next to the door that said, '1-A.' "You can find the classroom by looking for this sign, or asking another student."

Wendy nodded. When they went inside the classroom and sat down, there were already a few people in there. Once everyone was sitting in the classroom for about a minute, the bell rang. There homeroom teacher, Mr. Aizawa walked in.

"Today's training will be a little different. You'll have three instructors. Me, All Might, and another faculty member will keeping tabs on you."

"Three pros?" Midoriya whispered in confusion. "Is that because of the break-in the other day?"

A student with jet-black hair raised his hand energetically, "Sir, what kind of training is this?"

Mr. Aizawa held out a card that said 'Rescue' in bright blue letters. "Rescue. You'll be dealing with natural disasters, shipwrecks, stuff like that."

The class grew excited. The class started talking about doing real hero work and getting to show off their quirk.

"Guys, I'm not finished yet." Mr. Aizawa interrupted, silencing the class. "What you wear in the exercise is up to you, it just can't be your school uniform. I know you're excited about costumes," Aizawa pressed a button on a remote that caused several locker type-things with numbers on them to come out of the wall. "Keep in mind that you haven't gotten used to them yet, so they might limit your ability. This special training is at a off-campus- facility, so we'll be taking a bus to get there. That's all. Start getting ready." And with that, Mr. Aizawa walked out of the room.

Everyone took their costume and went to the bathroom to change. Wendy remembered that she had her clothes that she wore during that Grand Magic Games in her bag. She had brought it to her job as a change in clothes after, just in case it went for too long. She pulled it out of her bag and followed the rest of the girls into the bathroom. The other girls were a bit embarrassed to wear their costumes in front of the other girls, but they were brave enough to do it.

Wendy wore black leggings, a dark-purple dress with two lighter strips going down the front. The top of the dress was white and had long white sleeves with purple cuffs. The collar was was a dark-purple as well that was tied together by a dark-red bow. There was a small light-purple designs on the cuffs on the sleeves. Wendy's hair was mostly let down, as some parts of it was pulled into pigtails by a pink ribbon. She had orange sandals that wrapped around her ankles.

The other girls marvelled out how cute she looked, causing Wendy to blush. Once all the girls were finished changing, they all walked out together.

Soon, they were all waiting outside together. Everyone except for Midoriya were wearing their hero costumes.

"Deku?" Uraraka called out. "Why are you wearing your P.E. clothes? Where's your costume?"

"You saw it after the combat training," Midoriya said nervously. "It was kinda trashed. I'm still waiting for the support company to fix it up."

Suddenly a whistle blew, causing some people to jump. The person who had blown the whistle was Tenya Iida, who was trying to get everyone's attention. "Gather round class 1-A!" He yelled. "Using your student number form two neat lines so we can load the bus efficiently."

"Iida's kicking it into high gear as our class rep," Midoriya observed.

On the bus, Iida was sulking. "The busses open layout ruined my boarding strategy."

"Iida, you really need to chill," A girl with pink skin and pink hair said. Her name was Mina Ashido.

"If we're pointing out the obvious," Asui started. "Then there's something I wanna say. It's about you actually." She said turning to Midoriya who was sitting next to her.

"About me? What is it Asui?" Midoriya spoke nervously.

"I told you to call me Tsu." She reminded him.

"Oh, yeah, right," He remembered.

"That power of yours. Isn't it a lot like All Mights?" She pointed about.

"What? Really?" Midoriya panicked. "You think so, huh? I never really thought about that. I guess it's kinda similar."

"Wait hold on Tsu," Kirishima interrupted. "You're forgetting All Might doesn't hurt himself. That makes a huge difference." Midoriya sighed in relief. "Still I bet it's cool to have a simple augmenting type quirk. You could do a lot of flashy stuff with it. My hardening is super strong, it can destroy bad guys in a fight but it doesn't look all that impressive."

"Oh, no way. I think it's really awesome looking!" Midoriya encouraged. "You're definitely pro material with a quirk like that."

"You really think so?" Kirishima asked. "Seems like it would be easier to be a popular hero if I had something flashier."

Someone else spoke up. It was a boy named Yuga Aoyama. He had shiny gold hair and purplish-blue eyes. "My Navel Laser's got the perfect combination of pizazz and strength."

Mina put her hand on his shoulder in a comforting way, "But it's way lame if it gives you a stomach ache sweetie."

"Well if any of our classmates have have pro quirks, it's Todoroki and Bakugou." Kirishima pointed out.

"Sure, but Bakugou's always angry so he'll never be that popular," Asui taunted.

"What did you say!?" Bakugou yelled, enraged. "I'll kick your ass!"

"You see?" Asui said pointing at him.

Kaminari spoke up next, "You know, we basically just met you. So it's kinda telling that we all know that your personality is flaming crap mixed with garbage."

"You're gonna regret the day you applied to this school, you loser!" Bakugou yelled. "I'll kill you!"

Midoriya started quietly mumbling about how Bakugou was being teased which was the opposite from middle school.

"This is such a disgusting conversation," A girl named Momo Yaoyorozu complained.

"Yeah, but it's kinda fun listening to them fight." Uraraka spoke. Wendy, who had been suffering from motion sickness the entire time, made a sound of muffled agreement.

"Hey, hey. We're here, stop messing around." Mr. Aizawa interrupted, making the argument die down.

"Yes sir," Everyone except Wendy said.

Everyone filed off the bus. "Never... again..." Wendy groaned getting off.

Uraraka patted her shoulder, "You said you have a enchantment that can temporarily relieve motion sickness right? Why didn't you use it on the bus?"

Wendy shook her head, "In my quirk, it's considered as healing, so I can't use it on myself."

They approached a gigantic dome like building and met a faculty member that was dressed in... a space suit?

"Hello everyone!" They greeted. "I've been waiting for you."

A collective gasp swept over the class. "It's the space hero, Thirteen!" Midoriya said incredulously. "The chivalrous pro who's rescued a ton of people from disasters across the world!"

"Woohoo! Thirteen is one of my favorite heroes!" Uraraka cheered.

"I can't wait to show you what's inside!" Thirteen's words encouraged prompted more excitement to arise.

The inside of the dome showed several different areas of natural disasters. There was a cliff, a smaller red dome, and a smaller blue dome. An area of broken buildings, a lake with a water slide that stopped about 20 meters above the water, and some other stuff that they couldn't see. In the center of the dome was a fountain in a area that could be easily used as a rondevu location.

"It looks like some kind of amusement park!" Kirishima pointed out.

"A shipwreck, a landslide, a fire, a windstorm, etcetera!" Thirteen declared. "I created this training facility to prepare you to deal with different types of disasters. I call it the 'Unforeseen Simulation Joint!' But you can call it USJ!"

'Just like Universal Studios of Japan.' everyone but Wendy thought, for she had no clue what a universal studio was. "Hey shouldn't All Might be here already?" Aizawa wondered walking up to Thirteen. "Let me guess, he booked an interview instead." He added sarcastically as an afterthought.

"Actually, it's something else," Thirteen answered, lowering his voice. "Apparently he did too much hero work on the way to school this morning and used up all his power." Thirteen explained, holding up three fingers. "He's resting in the teacher's lounge."

Aizawa sighed, "That man is the height of irresponsibility." 'Well we should be okay with just the two of us.' He thought. "Clock's ticking, we should get started."

"Excellent," Thirteen said, "Before we begin, let me just say one thing... well maybe two things... possibly three, four, or five..."

"We get it!" The class groaned.

Thirteen held up their hand, "Listen carefully. I'm sure you're aware I have a powerful quirk. It's called 'Black Hole.' I can use it to suck up anything and turn it into dust."

"Yeah, you've used Black Hole to save people from all kinds of disasters before, haven't you?" Midoriya inquired as Uraraka vigorously nodded her head.

"That's true, but my quirk could also very easily be used to kill," Thirteen responded. Causing the class to gasp in realization. "Some of you also have powers that can be dangerous. In our super-human society, all quirks that are certified are extremely regulated, so we often overlook how unsafe they can actually be. Please don't forget that if you lose focus or make the wrong move, your powers can can be deadly, even if you're trying to do something virtuous like rescue someone. Thanks to Aizawa's fitness tests. You have a solid idea of your quirk's potential. And because of All Might's combat training, you likely experienced how dangerous your powers can be used against other people. Carry those lessons over to this class. Today, you're going to learn how to use your quirks to save people's lives. You won't be using your powers to attack enemies or each other, only to help. After all, that's what being a hero is all about. Ensuring the safety of others."

'Thirteen is so cool!' Midoriya thought. Thirteen bowed, "That's all I have to say, thank you so much for listening."

When the class started cheering Wendy noticed something odd. The air pressure was condensing at a spot in the middle of all the disasters. Wendy looked around trying to find the source. This did not go unnoticed.

"Wendy is something wrong?" Mr. Aizawa asked, getting everyone's attention.

"The air..." Wendy explained, "It's condensing down there for some reason," She finished pointing at the ground near the fountain.

Suddenly, the lights inside of the dome flickered and shut off. Then, the fountain that was near the air pressure stopped spewing out water. Finally, a purple mist appeared in front of the fountain.

Aizawa looked down where the purple mist appeared, his eye widening. The mist widened and lots of people stepped out of it. "Stay together and don't move!" He ordered. "Thirteen, protect the students!"

"What is that thing?" Kirishima asked noticing the mist. More people began to walk out of the mist. Wendy realized that the mist was a portal. "Wait did the training start already? I thought we were rescuing people."

"Stay back!" Aizawa barked at the students who were trying to get a better look. Aizawa put on golden goggles that covered his eyes, that was part of his hero costume. "This is real, those are villains." He informed, causing everyone to gasp. Then two massive black figures came out of the portal. Both had a massive brain on there head. One had a beak and a massive body. The other was a bit bigger than the first, had four arms and big teeth. The bigger one vaguely reminded her of the demon Ezel.

Wendy took a fearful step back, bumping into Todoroki, who didn't looked as scared as she did, he was more unsettled and unnerved. An army of villains had invaded USJ.


	5. Chapter Five

Wendy took a fearful step back, bumping into Todoroki, who looked just as scared as she did. An army of villains had invaded USJ.

A voice rang out, "The only real heroes I see are Thirteen and Eraserhead. Perplexing. According to the schedule we retrieved from U.A., All Might should be here as well."

"So you scumbags used the press as a cover and sneaked onto campus." Aizawa spoke.

The person who seemed to be their leader had light blue hair, a black shirt, black pants, red shoes, and fake hands everywhere on his body. He looked irritated. "Where is he," Their leader growled. "I went through the trouble of bringing so many friends who are eager to meet him. They want All Might, the great symbol of peace. I can't believe he's not here. Maybe if I kill a few kids, he'll come out to play."

The other villains besides the mist, their leader, and the two monsters with the brains kept walking forwards. The loose wrap that usually sat on Mr. Aizawa's neck moved away from him as Aizawa grabbed it.

"What? Real villains? No way," Kirishima denied. "How could so many of them get into a U.A. facility this secure?"

"Yeah, Thirteen. Why aren't the alarms going off?" Yaoyorozu asked.

"Good question," Thirteen mused. "I'm not sure."

"Is the entire campus under attack?" Todoroki wondered. "Or is this their only target? Either way, if the alarm sensors aren't triggered, then one of these villains must have a quirk that's masking their presence here. They carefully chose this isolated facility as an entry point at a time when a class was being taught. They're fools for trespassing here, but they thought this out. Whatever their plan they must have a concrete objective in mind, but what is it?"

Aizawa began to walk down the step to where the villains are. "Thirteen, get them out of here." He ordered. "And alert the main campus. Actually, if they have the ability to block our sensors, then they might be jamming our regular communications too. Kaminari, try using your quirk to contact the school."

"Yes sir," He replied quickly.

"What are you gonna do?" Midoriya asked worriedly. "You can't fight them on your own. There's too many of them. Even if you can nullify their quirks, you're fighting style's not suited for this. Your power works best in stealth and one on one fights. That's not gonna help with a group."

Aizawa turned his head to look at Midoriya, "You can't be a pro if you only have one trick. I'll leave it to you Thirteen." He finished, rushing at the group of villains.

The first wave of villains had no clue who Mr. Aizawa, so they fell victim to him. When they tried to attack with their quirks, Aizawa nullified them, causing the villains to be confused. Taking the opening of their confusion, Aizawa grabbed them with the wrap around his neck, and slammed them against the ground. Soon a villain recognized him.

"That's Eraserhead!" A villain exclaimed. "A pro! He can cancel your quirk just by at you!"

A villain began to charge at him, "Cancellation? Guess you can't erase the quirk of metamorphics like me, can you?"

"You're right," Aizawa confirmed, but managed to punch the villain in the face. "But a villain like you is only dangerous if you can reach me." Aizawa suddenly dodged a attack from behind. "Good thing I've taken measures to make sure that never happens. Now which one of you gutter punks is next?"

Their leader noted how Aizawa's goggles were making it hard for them them to work together and find out who's quirk he's erasing. "How annoying..." Their leader mumbled. Aizawa had defeated about a quarter of the villain's that were at the plaza. "The worst thing about dealing with pros is when they live up to all their hype.

Class 1-A started to escape, but before they made it halfway back to the doors, the villain that created the portal appeared in front of them, halting the class.

"There is no escape for you," The villain spoke.

Aizawa slightly panicked when he noticed that a villain had stopped the class. He mentally cursed himself for letting the most troublesome one get away. When he tried to run to the class, he was stopped by more villains.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," The villain said to Class 1-A. "We are the league of villains. I know it's impolite, but we've decided invite ourselves to this haven of justice to say hello. And besides, isn't this a fitting place for All Might, the symbol of peace, to take his last breath? I believe he was supposed to be here today, and yet I see no sign of him. There must have been some sort of change in plans we could not have foreseen. Ah, well in the end I suppose it doesn't matter, I still have a role to play."

At those words, Thirteen moved their hand up, and one of the caps that had been concealing their fingers before came undone. But, before Thirteen could do anything, Bakugou and Kirishima threw themselves at the villain. They both aimed for the sides of the villain's body and attacked. Smoke was scattered towards the group due to Bakugou's explosion quirk.

"Did you think we were just gonna stand around and let you tear this place to shreds?" Kirishima asked. When the smoke cleared, it revealed that the villain was not hurt by the attack.

"You live up to your strange reputation," The villain mused. "But you should be more careful children, otherwise someone might get hurt." He finished, seemily sneering at them.

"You two get out of the way right now!" Thirteen ordered.

"I'll scatter you across the facility to meet my comrades and your deaths!" The villain declared, sending purple mist to surround them.

"Crap, what is this?" Kirishima yelled. Iida pushed himself, Uraraka and another student named Rikido Sato out of the range of the attack. Mezo Shoji shielded Mina and Hanta Sero from the attack while not getting pulled into the warp. However, everyone else except for Thirteen were pulled into the warp and scattered across the facility.

"What's going on?" Iida yelled.

Midoriya, Asui, and class pervert Minoru Mineta were sent to the shipwreck zone, Mashirao Ojiro was sent to the fire zone, Tokoyami and Koji Koda were sent to the landslide zone, Bakugou and Kirishima were sent to the collapse, Aoyama was sent into an unknown location, Todoroki and Toru Hagakure were sent to the landslide zone, and finally Wendy was sent somewhere between the Landslide Zone and the Plaza where Aizawa was.

At the plaza where Aizawa was, he was worried about the students because they were now scattered across the facility. Their leader, in which he learned that their name was Tomura Shigaraki, smiled cruelly. Shigaraki had been paying attention to what student were sent where from where he could see.

Shigaraki turned to the larger of the brain monsters. "Go, wreak havoc. I saw some children by the landslide zone. Go over there and kill them, bring back their corpses. There are possibly one or two students in the landslide zone, and another right in front. They will be easy targets, but don't let your guard down." The creature began to walk to the landslide zone. When Aizawa tried to intercept it, he was stopped by even more villains. He fought the villains, hoping to get the chance to intercept the beast.

Wendy screamed as she fell onto the cliff side. She managed to roll when she landed but when she got to a sitting position she slid the rest of the way down. Wendy looked back up the cliff to see Todoroki who was currently fighting villains without any trouble. Wendy looked near the plaza, there were some villains rushing her.

Wendy crossed her legs and twisted to her left keeping her right hand in front of her and her left behind her head, Wendy's hand glowed a bluish-green. The villains' grew apprehensive at seeing her activate her quirk, but it was too late, "Sky Dragon..." Wendy whispered before raising her voice, "...Wing Attack!" She yelled, reversing her stance causing several blades of wind to launch themselves at the villain knocking them back.

Wendy wiped the dirt off her hands onto her clothes. Wendy glanced back up at Todoroki. He had frozen everything but the villains' heads. He seemed to be interrogating them. She also saw... floating gloves and shoes? That must be Hagakure as her quirk was invisibility.

Then, a new villain approached Wendy. It was a monster with big teeth, a big muscular body with four arms and scars on it, and a big brain on its head. The monster's eyes were a blood red color, while his it's skin was a sickly white.

"Sky Dragon Roar!" Wendy bellowed, sending a huge blast of wind at it. The wind stopped the creature momentarily, but didn't push it back at all. "What?" Wendy gasped. Wendy rushed towards it the jumped at it. "Sky Dragon Crushing Fang!" She announced, her hand became enveloped by a razor sharp wind. The creature crossed it's arms together to defend itself. Wendy cut it's arm, but the creature's skin grew over it, making it look like Wendy hadn't touched it. "Regeneration?" Wendy pondered quietly. She backed away from the monster as it left it's defensive position.

The monster made a gurgling sound as it tried to attack Wendy. She jumped back, but unfortunately slipped and fell backwards. Wendy rolled out of the way of the next punch and quickly scrambled up. Wendy got a fair distance away from it.

Wendy thought of a temporary plan. "Calling all elemental resistances, Deus Corona! Calling all physical abilities, Deus Equus!" A green a gold glow surrounded Wendy. "Swift winds, stalwart might, and steel resolve of the heavens combined! Enchantment!" Wendy enchanted herself with her strongest speed, defense, and attacking enchants. The villain she was facing had gotten closer to her, undaunted by her enchantments. "Sky Dragon Roar!" Wendy bellowed, causing the monster to go back a bit.

The monster charged at her faster then Wendy expected. She crossed her arms in front of her head as the villain slammed it's fists into her arms. Wendy was suddenly swept off her feet by the monster and pinned by the monster's overly large foot. It raised both of it's arms to strike her, but the arms never came down. The monster's side was becoming covered in ice. Wendy looked at the cause and saw Todoroki with his hand on the center of the ice.

"Todoroki! Jump back a second!" Wendy advised. Todoroki gave a funny look but complied. Once he jumped out of the way Wendy attacked. "Sky Dragon Roar!" She yelled, the powerful breath of wind knocking the monster off her and sending it skidding across the ground.

Once the Monster was a safe distance away from her, Todoroki ran over to her. "Are you alright?" He asked, to which Wendy nodded.

"Hey Todoroki?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Two things. Thanks for saving me just now. The second thing... Do you remember what I said about my quirk earlier?" She reminded.

"What about it?" Todoroki inquired, having an idea of what she was talking about.

Wendy looked at him in the eyes, "I think the situation calls for it..."

Todoroki's eyes widened a bit. "Are you sure? Won't that take up most of your energy?"

Wendy shook her head, "I'll be fine if I use it to take down this guy. I'll have enough to eat air afterwards. These villains are hurting innocent people, if they think I'll let them get away with this without at least some casualties, then they are sorely mistaken. If I have to use up all my energy to save people, then so be it."

Todoroki sighed, "It seems I can't talk you out of it, good luck then. But I will be nearby just in case something goes wrong."

Wendy smile at Todoroki, "Thank you, Todoroki. Can you stall him for a bit, It might take me a bit to get into the form."

Todoroki nodded, "How much time do you need?"

Wendy tilted her head watching the villain get closer, "Only a few." Wendy gave him another smile, one showing her fangs. "Come on! Let's take down a bad guy!"

Wendy moved away from him, as the villain got even closer. Todoroki put more force on his right foot, causing ice to shoot from under his foot towards the villain. He encased the villain's legs in ice, making it unable to move.

Wendy closer her eyes and locked all her muscle in place, her arms close to her chest. With a shout, wind started to radiate from her body. Her hair collapsed into one big mess while her hair and eye color changed to a dull pinkish-purple. White wings grew out of Wendy's back, granted they were short and didn't seem to do anything. Cuffs of white appeared on Wendy's ankles and wrists. They moved gently in the wind.

Wendy spoke softly, "I hear the voice of the wind... I feel the pulse of the sky in my veins... As for right now... the pocket of space we are in is mine to command! Dragon Force Mode!"


	6. Chapter Six

The wind threatened to push the trees over. Wendy seemed unfazed by it, while Todoroki had to bend down on one knee to make sure that he wouldn't be knocked back. Todoroki looked to the Plaza where Aizawa was. The villains were close enough to feel it and occasionally be knocked over. Their leader seemed shocked by the wind, while Aizawa seemed surprised, but had a trace of knowing on his face. Wendy was the only person in their class that could use wind, but no one could have known that the wind was this strong. Wendy seemed unfazed by it as it swirled around her. Todoroki looked up to the entrance. It seemed that Thirteen was fighting the mist villain.

In one movement, Wendy was gone. Todoroki could hear her jumping off the ground and trees before he noticed that she was already behind it. She launched herself at the villain at struck the back of it's head. The villain fell forwards before lunging at Wendy again.

The villain threw a punch at Wendy, but she sidestepped and grabbed it's arm. She used it's arm as a pole to swing her leg up and kick it's chin. Wendy disappeared again, soon appearing on a tree branch.

From the branch, Wendy made a slashing motion with her right arm, sending a powerful strike of wind at the villain. It knocked the villain forwards, but didn't knock it over. The villain quickly turned around to try and reach her, but Wendy had already changed positions.

Wendy was now behind the villain. Wind changed her fingers to claws as she struck the villain. "Sky Dragon Crushing Fang!" She yelled as she swung at it.

Much to Wendy's surprise, the attack didn't move the villain. It quickly turned around, causing Wendy to panic. "S-Sky Dragon Roar!" She bellowed. The attack moved the villain away from her allowing Wendy to calm down from that scare.

She took a quick glance back at the plaza as the villain slowly lumbered towards her. Wendy's eyes widened. Mr. Aizawa was fighting the leader figure, but the leader has his hand on his elbow. Mr. Aizawa's elbow was falling apart. It was cracking as the skin fell off. She also saw Midoriya, Asui, and Mineta secretly watching in fear in a pond near the square. They must have come from the Shipwreck Zone.

Mr. Aizawa landed a punch on the leader and jumped back. Aizawa dodged an attack from behind, followed by more attacks from around him. Wendy noticed that Aizawa was not using his injured arm. Soon, the other brain monster was calmly standing next to Mr. Aizawa, seemingly waiting for instruction.

The brain monster standing next to Aizawa suddenly attacked him, knocking off his goggles and sending blood with it. Aizawa collapsed onto the ground, the brain monster pinning him there as it screeched inhumanely. The monster broke his elbow, causing Aizawa to cry out in pain. Aizawa tried to cancel the monster's quirk, but even after doing so, the brain villain broke his entire arm, as if it were a thin branch. It lifted up Aizawa's head and slammed it into the ground, though Aizawa remained conscious.

Then, the purple mist villain showed up. "Tomura Shigaraki," He spoke.

Shigaraki turned to him, "Kurogiri, did you manage to kill Thirteen?"

"The rescue hero is out of commission, but there were students I was unable to dispose of, and one of them got outside of the facility." Kurogiri informed.

As Shigaraki began scratching his neck, Wendy turned her attention back to the villain she was fighting. She glared at it, she had to end this fast and help Aizawa. She dodged a couple of punches aimed at her. Wendy had an idea. She blasted wind at the ground to create dust and positioned herself between the villain and the plaza. She create a flurry of wind behind her. The villain charged at her, but she dodged, and put wind in front of it, trapping it in a circle of wind.

The wind surrounding the the villain connected to her hands. She took a deep breath before attacking. "Dragon Slayer Secret Art!" Wendy shouted. Todoroki's eyes widened. That was her most powerful attack. "Shattering Light: Sky Drill!" She finished. The wind connecting Wendy as the barrier surrounding the villain glowed green as all the wind turned razor sharp and pushed into the villain.

The attack was extremely powerful, as it knocked the villain into the plaza, even crashing into the other brain villain, causing it to release Aizawa. Shigaraki had been planning on getting all the villains to retreat, but their plan was stopped, by the brain villain he had sent out to the landslide area, be blasted back.

Everyone looked shocked. Suddenly, Shigaraki was hit by something, knocking him to the ground as Kurogiri was blasted by a jet of wind.

Shigaraki looked at the source. Now in the center of the plaza, Wendy was standing calmly, sending the villains a withering glare. Shigaraki was now looking scared. He got back on his feet, astounded. "S-She beat one of our Nomus? Granted he will regenerate and he was one of the weaker ones... but how could a little brat be so strong?" He turned to Nomu, "New plan," He announced. "If All Might won't show, then we can take out one of the biggest threats. We'll kill her, the teachers, and leave." The other brain monster lunged at Wendy causing her to jump back. He smiled cruelly, "And maybe kill some kids too. It's game over either way."

And with those words, Shigaraki lunged at the three who were hiding nearby. He reached out his hands toward Asui's head, causing Midoriya and Wendy to look on with terror. Before his hand touched her face, his hand stopped. "You really are so cool," Shigaraki muttered while turning to look at Aizawa. Aizawa's eyes were bloodshot from overusing his quirk, but he had saved her momentarily.

Nomu reacted quickly, by shoving Aizawa back into the ground. Midoriya took the opportunity to jump at Shigaraki. "You! Let them go, now! Smash!" Midoriya shouted, aiming a punch at Shigaraki.

Midoriya looked ecstatic, when he saw that his arm was fine even after using it to attack, but his eyes turned fearful when he looked at what he hit. The 'Nomu' thing had jumped in the way, and the attack didn't seem to have an effect on him.

"You're pretty powerful," Shigaraki noted. "This 'Smash' of yours... are you one of All Might's diciples? Doesn't matter, I'm done with you now."

The Nomu that blocked the attack grabbed Midoriya's arm and pulled, raising it's other arm as well. Asui smacked Shigaraki's arm away and reached her tongue out and wrapped it around to Midoriya. Shigaraki reached his hands out to touch the heads of Asui and Mineta, while the Nomu's arm grabbed Midoriya's arm. Wendy eyes widened as she sent a blast towards Nomu and Shigaraki to try and save her classmates, but her attack was stopped by Kurogiri.

Suddenly, an explosion rang out where the entrance was located, causing everyone to freeze in shock and turn their attention up there. An extremely buff man with golden hair walked into view. He had on gold pants with black vertical stripes, a white collar shirt, a blue tie, and dress shoes.

The man looked down on the scene. "Have no fear," He spoke angrily. "I am here!" The man declared ripping off his tie, an angry frown on his face.

"W-Were saved!" Mineta exclaimed in relief.

"Ribbit," Asui commented.

"He's here," Midoriya whispered. "All Might."

"Looks like our game is getting a continue..." Shigaraki drawled.

"Everyone will be safe now, right?" Wendy asked herself. Wendy took the opportunity of All Might's entrance to run over to Mr. Aizawa. While running, she disabled Dragon Force, her hair turning back to blue, falling against her back, while her eyes returned to its normal brown color. Her hair fell onto her back as she got onto her knees, and put her hands over his body, a green glow soon appearing under her hands. Wendy knew that she couldn't heal Mr. Aizawa completely, but she could get him to a more stable condition while replenishing his stamina.

Wendy wasn't able to heal Mr. Aizawa for very long as the weaker villains were starting to recover from their fight against Eraserhead. The main villains seemed too focused on All Might's arrival than to be concerned about a downed Hero and schoolgirl.

As All Might explained how he got suspicions of something happening at USJ, Wendy focused on healing the worst of Aizawa's injuries. While she was at Lamia Scale, she and Chelia had helped each other with improving their healing, as there power lacked in the other's strong point. They had taught each other how to use their own healing ability, removing most limits of it. Thus, Wendy was able to heal life threatening and small wounds and Chelia was able to restore small parts of a person's stamina and cure weaker ailments.

Unfortunately for Wendy, Shigaraki was much more observant than she had given him credit for. He had noticed her using her quirk on Aizawa and quickly put together what she was doing. He sprinted at her, but because of her enhanced smelling and hearing because of her Dragon senses, she was quick to notice him.

Wendy quickly stopped healing Aizawa and sent out a swift, yet less powerful gust of wind at him. Not enough to injure, but enough to push him back a few feet from where he was before. She resumed healing immediately afterwards.

"Kurogiri! Nomu! Stop her!" Shigaraki commanded. Wendy only had time to cancel her healing before Nomu was upon her.

"Sky Dragon Roar!" Wendy yelled in a panicked voice as Nomu jumped and threw a punch at her. Since Nomu was in front of Wendy, the blast of wind managed to knock him off his feet, but she knew it wasn't strong enough to damage it. Since Nomu was airborne, his feet weren't able to act as a grounded point in the ground. This Nomu in particular seemed stronger against all types of attacks. In fact, Wendy was certain that she was only able to kill the defeat the previous Nomu because she had used a powerful piercing attack on it. But she was still able to stun and knock them back using her wind.

All the magic she had used was starting to take its toll on Wendy. She was going to hit her limit soon, and she would prefer the remainder of her magic be used on Aizawa, rather than fighting.

Now Kurogiri was advancing on her, but since he was traveling towards her as a shadow on the ground, she wouldn't be able to hit him. He was moving fast too.

Wendy could only her raise her arms to protect herself as Kurogiri's attack came rushing towards her.

It happened in a flash. Kurogiri was in front of her. Then, she was smooshed next to Aizawa and carried in strong arms.

"I'm sorry, Aizawa," she heard All Might mutter. Wendy felt the air rush around them as he grabbed Midoriya, Mineta, and Asui. The hand fell from Shigaraki's head and onto the ground. "I should have been here. I'm sorry to you too, my students. I must be pathetic to not be here to protect my students."

Wendy shook her head, "It's not your fault, you didn't know."

"Everyone back to the entrance. And take Aizawa with you," All Might ordered. "I got this!"

Shigaraki stumbled forwards a bit and returned the hand to his face. Wendy could hear him talking to himself.

"Of course a government hero relies on violence. That really hurt. I couldn't even see him as he moved. But he's not as fast as I thought he would be, not as fast as he used to be. I guess it's true after all. All Might really is getting weaker...!"

Wendy felt alarm bells go off in her head. All Might was faster than the naked eye and that was a good thing for the villains!?

Midoriya hoisted Aizawa over his shoulder as the four reluctantly began to walk back.

"Carolina... Smash!" All Might yelled, aiming at Shigaraki who was subsequently protected by Nomu, who wasn't fazed by the attack.

As All Might became distracted by dealing with the Nomu, Wendy and Asui had to take out any lingering villains who wanted to stall them as Midoriya and Mineta carried Aizawa.

Once they were dealt with, they all looked back and witnessed All Might grab Nomu and suplex him, slamming its brains into the concrete.

"Are you guys seeing this?" Mineta asked excitedly as they drew away from the fight. "That suplex looked like a huge explosion. All Might's on a whole other level!"

"And yet he still has to look at his notes when he's teaching us," Asui quipped.

Midoriya made a small noise of agreement as he continued to watch the battle.

"Get that guy! Punch him right in the balls!" Mineta yelled to the battlefield. Wendy shook her head. There was no way that All Might could hear him.

"Maybe we were worried about these bad guys for nothing. All Might's unstoppable!" Asui exclaimed.

"Yeah," Wendy agreed softly. "But for some reason I have a bad feeling about this..."

They all stopped moving in pure shock and horror as the dust cleared, granting them viewing access to the fight.

The suplex had landed them right into a warp gate created by Kurogiri. Part of Nomu was completely upright, holding All Might in place while digging its claws into him.

Kurogiri began to close the warp gates, threatening to tear All Might and Nomu in half. All Might adjusted his position and tried to tear one of the claws out of his side.

Midoriya quickly handed Aizawa to Asui and sprinted into the battlefield.

"Midoriya wait!" Wendy called after him, soon following him.

"Are you guys crazy!?" Mineta yelled after them, but he and Asui elected to stay behind and finish taking Aizawa to safety.

Midoriya lunged towards All Might once he got close, but Kurogiri lazily moved in the way. Wendy reached out her arm to try and pull him back, but it was too late. Midoriya was about to go through the warp gate.

A sudden explosion moved Kurogiri away from Midoriya as ice encased Nomu, allowing All Might to quickly free himself. A body tackled Midoriya out of his lunge.

"Get the hell out of my way, Deku!" Bakugou yelled, pinning Kurogiri to the ground. Kirishima, the one who had tackled him, helped him to his feet as Wendy ran over to them. Todoroki joined them right after he finished freezing half of Nomu's body. All Might took the opportunity to pull himself out of Nomu's grasp.

"That was so cool!" Kirishima grinned.

"Guess that was not as fun, you tiny, smokey bastard," Bakugou said cruely.

"The symbol of peace will not be defeated by delinquents like you," Todoroki calmly stated.

"Just in time," Wendy smiled.

Kirishima nodded at her, "Well the hero always arrives at the last possible second don't they?"

"Try anything funny and I'll blow your ass up so bad that they'll be piecing you back together for weeks," Bakugou threatened when Kurogiri tried to move away.

"Oh that doesn't sound very heroic," Kirishima noted nervously.

Shigaraki assessed the situation rather calmly, "They escaped uninsured and captured my two strongest men. Kids these days really are amazing. That girl even managed to take down the weaker Nomu..."

Wendy frowned, suspicious of how calm he was. He definitely had a plan. All Might glanced towards Wendy, assessing her condition. She wasn't too injured, but she looked exhausted. He noted that Aizawa didn't look as injured as he initially thought he was. Perhaps Wendy had something to do with it.

"They make the League of Villains look like amateurs..." Shigaraki growled. "Can't have that. Nomu..."

Nomu was dragged the rest of the way through the warp gate and broke apart once it passed through the other side. Missing its two right limbs, Nomu slowly clambored to its feet.

"How is that thing still moving? It's almost dead!" Midoriya wondered.

"Everyone stay back!" All Might yelled.

They watched in horror as Nomu's right arm and leg began to regenerate itself.

"What is this?" All Might questioned. "I thought you said its power was shock absorption!"

"I didn't say that it was his only quirk," Shigaraki countered. "He also had Super Regeneration. Nomu has been modified to take you even at 100 percent of your power. He's basically a highly efficient punching bag that hits back." Wendy, Todoroki, Midoriya, and Kirishima shifted into defensive stances. "First we need to free our way of escape. Get him, Nomu."

'He's fast,' All Might thought as Nomu sped past. Nomu sent his fist toward Bakugou who could only turn his head to see the threat coming towards him. Nomu's punch sent out a shockwave that knocked Wendy, Midoriya, Kirishima, and Todoroki back. The shockwave pushed the defending figure into a wall that separated the fountain area from one of the disaster zones.

"Kacchan!" Midoriya screamed in worry. "Kacchan?" He yelped I'm surprise seeing him by their size. "Woah that's awesome you dodged him!"

"Shut up, no I didn't you damn nerd," Bakugou said, slightly dazed.

"Then how'd you get over here?" Kirishima asked.

"The better question is who did he knock back instead?" Wendy corrected.

"Isn't it obvious?" Todoroki said shocked. "All Might took the blow instead."

All Might coughed from where he was standing, arms raised in a defensive position.

"All Might!" Midoriya called.

"So he protected the child, eh?" Shigaraki murmured.

"These are kids and you didn't hold back?" All Might asked angrily.

"I didn't have much choice," Shigaraki answered. "He was threatening my companion. Besides, these kids are no angels. The plain looking one, he tried to kill me with a maxed out punch. What kind of hero does something like that? And the girl? She took out several other villains and one of my Nomus. You think you can get away with being as violent as you want if you say it's for the sake of others. Well you know what, All Might? That pisses me off. Why do people get to decide that some violent acts are heroic and others are villainous? Casting judgement to what's good and evil.

"You think you're the symbol of peace? Heh, you're just another government sponsored instrument of violence. And violence always breeds more violence. I'll make sure the world understands that once you're dead."

"You're nothing but a lunatic. Criminals like you always try to make your actions seem noble, but admit it you're doing this because you like it. Isn't that right?" All Might accused.

"We've got them outnumbered," Todoroki noted.

"And Kacchan found the mist guy's weakness," Midoriya added.

"These dudes may act very thought, but we can take them down now with All Might's help. Let's do this." Kirishima grinned

"Don't attack," All Might ordered. "Get out of here."

"You would have been in trouble earlier if it weren't for me, remember?" Todoroki reasoned. "You need our help."

"I thank you for your assistance, but this is different. It's gonna be alright, just sit back and watch a pro at work."

"But you're hurt," Midoriya pointed out. "You're bleeding and you're almost out of ti-" he cut himself off. All Might gave him a thumbs up.

All Might turned to face the villains as tension rose.

"Nomu, Kurogiri, kill him. I'll deal with the children." Shigaraki commanded.

Wendy and the others tensed up as Shigaraki charged them. "Heads up, looks like we're fightin' after all," Kirishima warned.

"I don't know how much energy I have left to fight," Wendy informed them. "I used up way too much energy earlier."

Todoroki moved slightly in front of her, "You said you could do support, right? Just stay back and do that. We can take care of the main assault."

Wendy nodded and went over the enchantments in her head. All Might charged forwards as Nomu mirrored him. The two punched at the same time, their fists creating a large shockwave on impact.

A fight had officially begun.


	7. Chapter Seven

The shockwave sent everyone flying backwards.

"Weren't you listening?" Shigaraki hissed. "One of his powers is shock absorption."

"Yeah. What about it?" All Might brushed off. He sent another punch at him.

The students watching up close struggled a bit to keep their balance. Todoroki made a small wall of ice to keep them from flying off.

Wendy lifted her arms outwards, "By the grace of the winds, may you strike fiercely, move swiftly, and be free of all harm. Arms and armor. Vernier!" All Might's body glowed after Wendy cast her enchantment.

"Why'd you enchant him?" Todoroki asked her. She noticed the others tune in a bit, but still keeping an eye on the fight.

"I don't trust that Nomu thing one bit, and if it absorbs attacks, then it would be beneficial to have more power behind every hit. Though it won't last for very long, maybe five minutes. I'm almost out of energy," Wendy explained.

The blows that All Might and Nomu traded soon turned into flurries as Nomu struggled to keep up with Nomu. The shock waves kept coming, stronger than ever. Part of the ice wall chipped a bit.

"He's gonna right that brain guy head on?" Midoriya asked, astounded.

"Woah, they're so fast!" Kirishima yelped, getting pushed into the ice wall.

The shockwave pushed Wendy's feet out from under her, causing her to trip. Todoroki reached out his arm and pulled her to her feet before she hit the ground and pulled her a bit close.

"No! I can't get near them!" Kurogiri growled loudly.

All Might started to push Nomu back, "He said your quirk was only shock absorption not nullification. That means there's a limit to what you can take, right?"

Nomu's limit was starting to wear out, but it managed to land a solid hit on All Might's side injury. All Might barely faltered.

"So you were made to fight me, big guy?" All Might mused, pushing Nomu back even further. "If you can really withstand me firing at 100 percent of my power," Shigaraki recoiled slightly at those words. "Then I'll have to go beyond that and force you to surrender!"

After several more hits, a heavy punch sent Nomu flying back as All Might jumped after him. Nomu quickly gained his footing and started bear running at All Might who was still airborne.

"A real hero," All Might declared. "Will always find a way for justice to be served!" All Might blocked a punch and launched himself even further into the air and kicked Nomu, causing the brain creature to bounce off the ground and into the air. All Might ran after him, grabbed his arm, span and threw him into the concrete ground, causing a crater to form.

The students watched on in shock as Nomu bounced off the ground while All Might landed on his feet next to him. "Now for a lesson," All Might said. "You may have heard these words before, but I'll teach you what they really mean. Go beyond, plus ULTRA!!!"

And with a heavy punch, Nomu was launched into the sky at an alarming speed, crashing through a few lights causing an explosion. His body continued past there and into the sky, and through two clouds, causing the middle of both to disperse. A tremor rang through the building as Nomu's body twinkled into the sky before disappearing from sight.

Up at the entrance, the students who were waiting for their classmates to meet up with them looked around in shock.

"Um, did a villain just fly by? Or am I going crazy?" Sero asked, staring at the hole in the dome.

"It was that brain dude," Sato identified.

"Such power..." Shoji murmured.

"That's All Might for you," Mineta said in awe. "That's why he's the most amazing hero in the entire world!"

Mineta let our a triumphant cry while Mina and Uraraka gave each other relieved looks.

"That was like the finishing move in a video game...!" Kirishima compared from where he was standing with his four fellow students. "He beat the shock absorption right out of him! I've never seen that kind of brute strength."

"Imagine having power like that... he must have been punching that monster so fast he couldn't regenerate," Bakugou muttered.

"But it isn't over yet," Wendy reminded them. She felt her enchantments wear off. That fight had taken about four minutes, give or take. She slowly lowered herself into a sitting position, energy completely gone. She wasn't sure if she would be able to stand again.

"I really have gotten weaker," All Might said as the dust cleared. "Back in my hay day, five hits would have been enough to knock that guy out. But today, it took more than 300 mighty blows." Wendy and Midoriya barely noticed steam coming off of All Might's body. All Might turned to Shigaraki and Kurogiri, "You've been bested Villains. Surrender, we all want to get this over with quickly."

Shigaraki was trembling in rage as Kurogiri hovered warily behind him. "No! He beat me! He's not any weaker at all! And look what he did to my Nomu! He cheated...!" Shigaraki growled dangerously.

Shigaraki started to scratch his neck, slowly getting faster and faster, "Oh come on. What's going on here? He's just as strong as he's always been. Dammit. Don't tell me I was lied to."

"What's wrong?" All Might taunted. "Not attacking me? Didn't you say something about this being a game? Why not finish this level early? Well come and get me, if you dare."

Shigaraki shook even more, letting out a gasp of sheer rage.

"Man this is... intense," Bakugou muttered.

"As I expected," Todoroki said, voice surprisingly gentle. "There's no reason for us to fight now. He'll handle this." Wendy said nothing, eyes watching the villains.

"C'mon Midoriya," Kirishima called. "We should regroup with the other guys. The last thing we want is to get taken hostage or get in his way."

Midoriya did not react, he kept his surprisingly concerned eyes on All Might.

All Might didn't move, "What? Are you scared?"

"He's stalling..." Wendy observed. "And the villains are hesitating."

Shigaraki scratched his neck more furiously, "If only Nomu was here. The other one is still down. He'd rush you right now, and pound you into the ground without giving it a second thought."

"Tomura Shigaraki, please do not fret," Kurogiri soothed. "Look at him. He is definitely weakened. Nomu's attack was successful." Shigaraki stopped scratching his neck and looked around. "He is on his own. The children appear to be frozen in fear. And look— our underlings are recovering. We likely still have a few minutes before their reinforcements arrive. If you and I work together we can do this. We haven't missed our chance to kill All Might!"

Shigaraki lowered his hands to his sides. "Yeah," he breathed. "Yeah, you're right. This is it. We have no choice, we have to do it now. I mean, the big end boss is right here."

Kirishima and Bakugou turned around, seeing villains start to approach.

"I think All Might can hold his own against those two main guys. Let's make sure these dudes don't hurt anybody else," Kirishima declared.

Todoroki moved to Wendy's level. "Can you still fight?" He asked her.

Wendy shook her head, "I'm afraid I'm out of commission for now."

Todoroki nodded in understanding before standing up. "Will you be joining us?" He asked Midoriya. He didn't answer, eyes glued to the fight. His face held confliction, worry, and knowing on it.

Shigaraki charged towards All Might, who didn't move. "Consider this revenge for what you did to Nomu!"

Kurogiri charged towards him as well. He was a bit faster than Shigaraki, so he was in front of All Might at the same time Shigaraki was.

"Look out!" Wendy warned.

Suddenly, Midoriya was shooting towards them. Wendy looked at where Midoriya had just been standing and saw dust rising from the ground. Shigaraki looked up at him in surprise. Wendy saw Midoriya's legs turn an awful purplish brown, signaling that they were broken.

"Woah, Midoriya!" Kirishima yelped.

"Don't you touch All Might! You stupid villains!" Midoriya yelled, rearing his fist back.

In quick response, Shigaraki shoved his arm through a warp gate that Kurogiri made, his hand about to latch onto Midoriya's face.

"I won't fall for that again," Kurogiri said as Shigaraki began to chuckle maniacally.

A gunshot rang out and a bullet lodged itself in Shigaraki's hand, causing him to recoil. Midoriya hit the ground.

"They're here," All Might said, relief clear in his voice.

"Sorry everyone!" Nezu's voice said. "But I got the teachers over here as fast as I could."

"It's Iida!" Uraraka cried out.

"Your class rep has returned!" Iida declared. "I have fulfilled my duty and I've brought reinforcements!"

The villain underlings began to charge towards the entrance. Present Mic, their English teacher, stepped forwards, looked down at the villains and yelled.

"YEAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" The words projected themselves out of the speaker on his costume and towards the villains, causing them all to cover their ears in pain.

Wendy winced a bit, her ears hurting because of her enhanced hearing

Their math teacher, Ectoplasm, opened his mouth and let out a silvery gas-like substance that formed into copies of himself that attacked the stunned villains.

"Our priority is to protect all of our students," Nezu instructed, teachers moving out into the field at his command.

Kurogiri formed into a semi-circle. Shigaraki slowly backed into the center of it. "Aw man," he grumbled. "The pros are here. It's game over for real." He turned to Kurogiri. "Let's go home and try this one whe-"

He was cut off as bullets went through his shoulders and both legs. Kurogiri moved the gate into a full circle, blocking all other bullets.

"We need someone who can capture from a distance," Gunhead informed the pros.

"I'm on it," a weak voice said. Gunhead and saw Thirteen begin to suck Kurogiri into his black hole.

"I may have failed to kill you this time," Shigaraki growled, glaring at All Might. "But your days are numbered... All Might, Symbol of Peace, I am going to kill you."

The warp gate closed and they disappeared from sight.

Midoriya started to cry in relief as the pros began to round up the villain.

"If all the pro teachers are gathered here it must mean that the rest of the school is safe," Todoroki gathered. "The villains attacked this facility but not the rest of the campus."

"Midoriya, hey!" Kirishima yelled, sprinting towards his injured classmate.

"Sorry, I can't get up," Midoriya apologized.

"What? Are you okay?" Kirishima asked him drawing closer.

"Kirishima, wait!" Midoriya called to him, suddenly panicked.

Before Kirishima could get any closer, a cement wall rose out of the ground. He turned and saw their classes Modern Literature teacher, Cementoss, as the edge of it.

"For your safety, please stay back, young man," Cementoss directed. "Join your classmates at the front gate. Leave the injured to us, we can take care of them."

"Oh gotcha," Kirishima said in understanding. "I'm on it." He turned and ran back to Todoroki, Wendy, and Bakugou. "Hey! He said for all of us to head to the entrance!"

"Can you stand?" Todoroki asked Wendy as Kirishima joined them.

Wendy shook her head, "I don't think so."

"Cementoss said that the teachers would take care of the injured," Kirishima relayed.

"Right we are," a new voice said from behind them.

"It's Midnight," Bakugou identified.

"Sorry for not arriving sooner," Midnight apologized.

"You're here now," Todoroki pointed out. "That has to count for something."

"Yeah, well, the only way we found out was because of your class rep screaming his head off while running around the entire school. As obnoxious as they are, his methods for getting people's attention is highly effective." Midnight explained with mirth in her voice. "Now you kids should go meet up with your class at the entrance."

They complied, but Midnight smirked when she saw the gaze of the boy with white and red hair linger on Wendy for a moment before joining his classmates. He was either concerned, or he likes her. Or both.

Midnight dropped to one knee and inspected Wendy for injuries. She had a few scrapes here and there and she looked absolutely exhausted. "Are you alright?" Midnight asked.

Wendy nodded, "A few nicks and scratches aren't enough to bring me down."

Midnight shook her head, "I meant mentally kid. I met you a little over a week ago, and this was your first day of school. That's gotta be pretty overwhelming."

Wendy shook her head. She chose her words carefully "This isn't the first time I've dealt with villains before." She explained.

Midnight, to her credit, looked only slightly surprised, "Really?"

Wendy nodded, "My most recent family, Fairy Tail, took it upon themselves to fight some villains. I guess you could think of it as a mini hero organization."

Midnight frowned, "They didn't put you in any danger, did they?"

Wendy shook her head, "One of our mottos was to view everyone as your own family, so we never put each other in danger. We protected each other. The only dangerous thing that we could accidentally put each other in was one of the large brawls that happened everyday. A few others and myself either stepped outside or took shelter behind the bar counter."

Midnight whistled, "Sounds like quite the group of people."

Wendy smiled, "They sure were. There were actually two other members named Natsu and Gajeel who were also raised by dragons. I was so happy when I learned that. I wasn't alone anymore. Y'know what I mean?"

Midnight gave her a small smile, "I know exactly what you mean."

Their conversation stopped when another hero showed up and brought All Might, Midoriya and Wendy to the school separately from the other students to get treated by Recovery Girl.

By the time they made it back to the main campus, Wendy had regained enough strength to limp around. Recovery Girl had healed the major scrapes that Wendy had, but Wendy was instructed to stay there for another five minutes. Or at least until she was done treating Midoriya and All Might.

Wendy chose to wait for Midoriya to be released as she still didn't know the layout of the school very well.

The two left the infirmary and found Uraraka, Iida, Todoroki, and Yaoyorozu waiting for them. Iida, Uraraka, and Yaoyorozu all had small smiles on their faces while Todoroki looked the tiniest bit embarrassed.

Midoriya cleared his throat when they didn't notice them right away. Uraraka's face lit up.

"Oh Deku, Wendy!" She greeted. "You two are okay!"

Wendy nodded, "Thanks to recovery girl."

"What are you guys doing here?" Midoriya asked.

"We've come to check on you two, silly," Uraraka smiled.

"I am glad to see that you two are relatively unharmed," Iida said.

"Us as well," Todoroki said, referring to himself and Yaoyorozu.

Yaoyorozu had a playful smile on her face, "Well I'm fairly certain that Todoroki came to check on you specifically, Wendy."

Wendy's face turned bright pink as she blushed.

"It's not like that!" Todoroki hastily denied.

Midoriya smiled, "No offense Todoroki, but you're not a good actor."

Todoroki face gained a light pink dusting as Wendy's face turned a brighter red than the sunset outside. Uraraka giggled.

"A-A-Anyways," Wendy stammered. "H-How are Aizawa and T-Thirteen?"

Iida's face turned more serious, "Aizawa is expected to make a full recovery in time, but it's hard to know with Thirteen. They were severely injured."

Wendy looked down, "I hope that Thirteen pulls through."

"Me too," Midoriya agreed.

"On a lighter note," Yaoyorozu cut in. "You're gonna be staying with me for the time being!"

"Really?" Wendy asked incredulously.

Yaoyorozu nodded and pulled out her phone, "And our ride home is arriving... now."

"See ya!" Uraraka waved. The group bid them farewell, including Todoroki muttering 'goodbye' without looking Wendy in the eye. Yaoyorozu simply smiled and shook her head.

Midnight, who had been watching from around the corner, chuckled lightly. 'Ah, young love,' She thought.

Wendy was shocked to see Yaoyorozu's home. She was rich! They greeted many different servants who were super polite. Wendy dropped off her bag in Yaoyorozu's room. They would be sharing one for now. They went down to the dining room where Wendy met Yaoyorozu's parents, who were both really nice. Wendy had expected them to be strict, but they were very kind. They even offered to buy Wendy a phone when they learned she didn't have one.

After dinner, Yaoyorozu showed Wendy the bathroom connected to the room they were sharing. After insisting that Wendy call her Momo, she made light blue pajamas with small white polka dots for her. Wendy took a shower while Yaoyorozu took a quick piano lesson.

While she was showering, someone came in and took her and Yaoyorozu's dirty clothes to the laundry room to clean. Feeling out of place, Wendy sat on the edge of the lumpy bed and fiddled with her fingers until Yaoyorozu returned.

"You can go to sleep if you want Wendy," Yaoyorozu told her, walking into the room.

"Oh, okay Momo. Are you going to bed too?" Wendy asked shyly. She had never shared a room with someone her age before.

Momo nodded and laid down under the comforters, gesturing for Wendy to do the same. Wendy felt strangely relaxed around the taller girl. Maybe it was because she reminded her so much of Master Erza? Who knew.

Wendy moved closer to Yaoyorozu who only gave a comforting smile.

"Hey Wendy," Yaoyorozu said after a few moments.

"Yes, Momo?"

"Do you like Todoroki?"

Wendy felt her face grow a little warm, "I seem him as a friend, yes."

Yaoyorozu smiled softly but shook her head, "That's not what I meant. I was asking if you like like him. Crush kind of like."

Wendy shook her head, "N-No."

Momo gave her a strange look, "C'mon what's not to like? He's super strong, smart, and kinda cute and handsome at the same time. Like you."

"Like me?"

Yaoyorozu nodded, "Yeah. Like you. You don't need to hide your feelings about him around me. I won't judge you."

Wendy blushed, "U-Uhm. I-I guess I d-do. I do l-like like him. He did s-save me."

Yaoyorozu ruffled Wendy's hair, "He told me about that. You were really brave back at USJ. And if you were that brave, I know you can tell him how you feel."

Wendy glanced at her shyly, "Do you think I can?"

Momo gave her a confident nod, "Absolutely. And who knows? Maybe he likes you too."

Wendy gave her a shy frown. "I'm too scared," she admitted.

Momo wrapped her arms around Wendy comfortingly, "You can do it. I may not have none you for a whole 24 hours yet, but I know that you can do it. You just need to find the right moment."

Wendy nodded, "R-Right."

Yaoyorozu yawned, "I'm tired after today. Let's get some sleep. I'm gonna set my alarm real quick."

Momo Yaoyorozu rolled over and picked up her phone and sent a quick text to Uraraka.

Momo: She likes him. It's obvious that he likes her.

Momo: Now what?

Ochaco: We need 2 set them up.

Ochaco: Tsu and I have a plan

Ochaco: Will tell u tmrw

Yaoyorozu shut off her phone, shut her eyes, and quickly fell asleep. Wendy shut her own eyes but didn't sleep. Thoughts of what Momo had told her echoed in her mind. Was it possible that Todoroki actually liked her? He seemed like the kind of person who didn't like anyone because they were too busy for it. He doesn't like her.

Does he?


	8. Chapter Eight

Wendy woke up the next morning feeling a bit more refreshed than she had the night before. She looked at the clock that hung above the door into Yaoyorozu's room. It was 6:45. That was odd. Wendy remembered Yaoyorozu mentioning that she woke up at 6:30 for school.

Gently, Wendy shook Yaoyorozu awake. After a few moments, Momo woke up.

"Huh? What is it, Wendy?" She asked groggily.

"It's 6:45. Didn't you set an alarm for 6:30?" Wendy explained.

Yaoyorozu grabbed her phone off her bedside table, pulled up some message and handed her phone to Wendy.

Turned out, it was an email from their school.

Dear All Students,

We are terribly sorry to give out this announcement at such late notice, but we are giving all students the rest of the week off as to regain composure while we revise our school's security after the breach by the media and the villain attack at USJ. Use your time to recuperate.

\- U.A. High School

Wendy blinked before handing the phone back to Yaoyorozu, who sat up and yawned.

"It got sent out at 6 this morning," Yaoyorozu shrugged.

"Oh."

"Well, we may as well get up for the day; don't want to ruin our sleep schedules."

Wendy pulled the covers off of her body, but then immediately replaced them.

"Something wrong?" Yaoyorozu asked.

"Cold," Wendy muttered.

Yaoyorozu smiled and shook her head, "Do you have any clothes?"

Wendy nodded, "Yeah, but maybe only a few days worth."

"Then we'll have to get you some more."

Wendy jumped slightly, "Huh? But why?"

Yaoyorozu gave her a warm smile, "Because you're my friend. And it's not a problem financially."

"If you're sure..." Wendy trailed off, not wanting to be an inconvenience.

"Oh, and we need to get you a phone!" Yaoyorozu added.

Wendy tilted her head slightly, "What's a phone?"

Yaoyorozu blinked, "You don't know what a phone is?"

"W-Well, I've seen them around, but I don't know what they do or what they are used for. They're not really used where I come from," Wendy replied quietly.

Yaoyorozu stared at Wendy for a few moments, as if contemplating something, before pulling out her phone and sitting next to Wendy.

"Phones are used to communicate with people who are far away, albeit talking through it or through messages. You can also download mini-programs that can let you access the Internet—" Wendy's face blanked at the word, "Which is a huge database where you can find out almost by typing it into a search bar."

Wendy nodded in understanding. 'Essentially, it's a communication lacrima that's also a library with a built in locator system. And a lot smaller. Sounds pretty handy. And very expensive.'

"Okay, but why do you want to get me one?" Wendy questioned.

"Well why not?" Yaoyorozu countered, "You would be able to talk to me and others from class when you're not at school. And if you ever have to return home one day, you could use it to contact us."

"I-I don't know if it would actually work. Like I said earlier, no one uses phones where I come from."

"And where do you come from?"

Wendy hesitated, "W-Well... y-you see..." she trailed off, not knowing how to explain herself.

"Well, it's okay if you don't want to talk about it," Yaoyorozu said, noticing her discomfort.

Wendy simply nodded, not wanting to tell her new found friends that she was from another world. She was too afraid to be rejected by them, didn't want to be left behind the same way most people left her. Like Grandina, Mystogan, and Cait Shelter. And how she left Lamia Scale after Fairy Tail was getting back together after disbanding.

Wendy entered the bathroom that connected to their shared room and changed into the clothes that she had arrived to Japan in. She stepped out of the bathroom where Yaoyorozu had already changed into more casual clothes.

Momo wore a short pale pink dress with a black belt across the top, black leggings and a small purple purse.

The two of them walked down to the dining hall where Yaoyorozu's mother was making omelets for breakfast.

"Ah, Momo, Marvell-chan!" She greeted.

"You don't need to use any formalities," Wendy shyly informed her.

"Mother, Wendy and I are heading into the city today for shopping. I already discussed part of this with you. And if our friends make any plans we might go join them," Yaoyorozu explained.

She nodded, "I understand. Be safe, please. Don't think I could handle you getting attacked by another villain."

After eating a warm breakfast, the two set out to the city mall and into a modern clothing store. Yaoyorozu, who knew the store's layout better than Wendy, led her to where a lot of clothes were being displayed for girls her age.

Wendy didn't like shopping for clothes. Especially after her shopping trip with Cana. But at least this time, she could pick out what she wanted to wear. She didn't want something revealing, so she asked Yaoyorozu for suggestions on what types of clothes to buy.

Momo put her hand up to her chin, "Well, it is the fall and winter is coming right after, so it wouldn't hurt to get something warm. It also wouldn't be a bad idea to get something to wear on more formal occasions either."

Wendy nodded as she led her to where more clothes fitting that description were available. Yaoyorozu didn't buy any clothes for herself, but did browse a bit for Wendy. They bought Wendy a few outfits, and she immediately changed into one.

Wendy wore and orange sweater over a black tank top with a great sweatshirt that said, "Supreme" on it. Dark blue skinny jeans and white socks. She also wore a white baseball cap and black and white running shoes. She had her hair in pigtails held up by black hair ties.

The two went into a phone store next with the intent of getting Wendy a phone. Well, Yaoyorozu's intent anyway.

Wendy ended up getting a white phone. It was called a 'Hero Interchange' or something like that. Wendy insisted on not getting the newest model at the very least to which Yaoyorozu eventually agreed.

While a store employee was helping Wendy set up her phone, Yaoyorozu received a text from Uraraka.

Ochaco: Hey some ppl frm class are heading to the amusement prk at 3. Im just passing along the msg, but do u want 2 go?

Momo: That sounds quite fun. Wendy and I don't have anything planned for the rest of the day (we went shopping for clothes) so that sounds like a plan. Who else is coming?

Ochaco: Me, Tsu, Deku, Iida, Mina, Kirishima, Denki, Jiro and Tokoyami

Momo: Todoroki isn't coming?

Ochaco: He was invited, but I havent gotten confirmation frm Kirishima

Momo: I suppose we'll find out when we get there.

Ochaco: See u there

Yaoyorozu couldn't help but cringe slightly at Uraraka's way of texting as she put her phone back into her bag and waited for Wendy to finish up with the employee. She was given a light blue case in which she could store her student ID in. Once they were finished, Yaoyorozu paid for the phone and the two left the store.

"Um, Momo, where should I put the stuff that we got?" Wendy asked, holding a shopping bag.

"We'll stop by home and drop it off."

"Drop it off?" Wendy questioned. "Are we going somewhere?"

The two got in line for the bus back. "At 3, some people from school will be heading to an amusement park to hang out, and I thought it'd be nice to join them."

Wendy paled, "Do I have to actually go on the rides?"

Yaoyorozu looked at her confusedly until it clicked in her head, "Ah, right. You have really bad motion sickness. Don't worry— the amusement park that we're going to has people who can temporarily cure that working there. You shouldn't get motion sick."

Wendy stated at her in amazement, "There are really people who have that kind of quirk?"

Yaoyorozu simply nodded. The two girls waited in silence for the bus. Wendy didn't like the sudden silence, but she didn't know what to break it with. It seems that they had exhausted their conversational topics for the moment.

It wasn't until they got onto a train to the amusement park that Yaoyorozu brought up a new subject.

"If Todoroki shows up, you should tell him about how you feel."

Wendy felt her face heat up, "B-But...!"

Yaoyorozu shook her head, "No buts. If you don't tell him now, you might never end up telling him. It's okay to be scared, I know that you can do this! "

Wendy dropped her head a bit, "I'll try... thanks Momo. But only if you promise to talk to Iida about how you feel!"

Yaoyorozu staggered, "What!?"

Wendy smiled, "I know you like him, and I'm confident that he likes you too! So I'll try if you try. Deal?"

Yaoyorozu sighed, "Fine. You have a deal."

Wendy was amazed by the amusement park. It was nothing like that one water park she had visited in Fiore. Or the amusement park where she had fought Neo-Aquarius.

The rides were all machines, including big carts for people to sit in as they experienced a thrill, traveling at high speeds. There were several stalls, some containing food and others containing small games. According to Yaoyorozu, this park in particular had the largest, yet slowest Ferris wheel in the country.

Wendy and Yaoyorozu looked around, trying to spot any of their classmates, but it was hard to spot them because of the amount of people in the crowd.

"Yo! Marvell, Yaoyorozu, over here!"

Both girls turned and saw Kirishima, Uraraka, Mina, and Midoriya waiting. They hurried over to them.

"Where's everyone else?" Yaoyorozu asked.

Midoriya shrugged, "Not here yet."

"I can send them a text about where we're meeting though," Uraraka offered.

Mina looked at Midoriya, "No Bakugou?"

Kirishima answered in his stead, "Nah, he said something about his mom forcing him to help her with something."

"His mom is scary," Midoriya amended.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he was also training," a voice said from behind Wendy.

They all turned and saw Todoroki who had managed to meet up with the remaining people from their class who were planning on meeting up.

"Oh, Todoroki. You could make it, after all," Uraraka said, slightly surprised.

"I mean, I wouldn't be surprised if other people from class were training right now," Kaminari shrugged. "With the whole USJ incident and everything."

"People were pretty shaken up by it," Tokoyami shrugged. "It's only natural that our classmates would want to get stronger to be more prepared for any future situation similar to the one we were forced to endure."

"I wholeheartedly apologize that I wasn't able to return faster than I had," Iida bowed.

"You came as fast as you could," Jiro shrugged. "If you had come any later, Yaoyorozu, Kaminari, and I would have been royally screwed."

"Yeah, and we could have been in big trouble even with All Might there," Asui pointed out.

"We were also lucky that Marvell has a bit of healing in her quirk," Todoroki reasoned.

"And enchantments," Kirishima added. "I'm sure that All Might could have beaten those villains without them, but it probably helped a lot."

"You guys don't have to stick with formalities when talking to me," Wendy said quietly.

"Really? You sure?" Kirishima asked.

Wendy nodded, "Yeah, where I come from, we refer to each other by our first names."

Mina tapped her foot impatiently, "Are we going to go or what?"

"Oh! Sorry!" Uraraka apologized.

The group head out to several different parts of the park. Wendy was, by far, the most nervous to go on the rides since she had never gone on any rides like these before. But after some encouraging words from Kirishima, Mina, Uraraka (Yaoyorozu had said she didn't have to ride with them if she didn't want and that she would sit out with her), and occasionally Todoroki offered to sit next to her.

Soon, they were faced with a new challenge; the biggest roller coaster in the park: The Elementals.

It started with the carts being pulled high up into the air at high speeds as water jetted up around them. Then, there would be several hills after where fake electricity would billow around the tracks. Then, the tracks moved into a few slow turns to let the riders gather there bearings while fake ice would appear on the tracks. A machine would be producing cracking sounds to imitate the sound of ice cracking. Then, the carts went down on a lower track at high speeds through a few rings of fire. During that drop, a picture is taken.

When they were nearing the front of the line, Wendy saw a ride photo where all the passengers appeared to be asleep.

The ride managers called up the next 12 people. Kirishima and Mina dashed to the first seats, closely followed by Midoriya and Uraraka. Wendy shyly slid in behind Uraraka while Todoroki wordlessly sat next to her. Jiro and Kaminari sat behind them, followed by Tsu and Tokoyami. Iida and Yaoyorozu were easily the most nervous out of all them, sat down in the very last row.

Once everyone was fastened in correctly and after a reminder to keep hands and feet inside the ride at all times, they all sat still, some waiting nervously, and others waiting impatiently. Without any warning whatsoever, they were blasted up the slope, Yaoyorozu letting out a cry of surprise while the four in the front cheered.

Down every slope, Kirishima, Mina, and Uraraka threw their hands into the air and cheered. They pouted when the carts were slow. Yaoyorozu, who was a nervous wreck on this ride, sighed in relief at every slow turn. Wendy, Iida, and Jiro couldn't help but duck their heads a bit whenever they went under another track even though they knew their heads wouldn't hit it. A few of them flinched at the sounds of the 'ice' cracking.

Eventually, the carts were pulled higher up into the air in preparation for the biggest drop. Yaoyorozu and Iida tensed, gripping their seats tightly, knuckles turning white. The excitable three had wide grins on their face.

When the carts went down the slope, the only ones who didn't scream were Tokoyami, Jiro, and Tsu. Everyone else screamed out of fear, excitement, or mild obligation. When they all finally got off the ride, they looked at the picture of them that was taken.

Kirishima, Mina, and Uraraka all had their hands thrown up into the air and the happiest expressions on their face. Midoriya hands were in the air too, but they were very stiff. His face screamed nervousness. Wendy's hands were in her lap, but there was a small smile on her face. Todoroki looked a mixture between nervous and excited, but his body was relaxed.

Kaminari looked like it was the best day of his life. He must have been aware of the camera's location because he had winked and thrown up a peace sign during it. Next to him, Jiro had rested her head on the palm of her hand and looked away, though she looked like she was enjoying herself. Kind of.

Tsu had partially thrown her hands up into the air next to Tokoyami, who looked bored out of his mind. Behind them, Yaoyorozu had a death grip on the seat while Iida was completely stiff. Probably from fear.

Everyone ended up getting their own copy of the picture. The group wandered around looking around for rides that hadn't done.

"Hey, look!" Kaminari pointed at a ride.

"Ah," Mina said. "The Zipper. My old nemesis."

Everyone shot her a weird look.

Wendy stared at the ride, noting how almost everyone's carts were spinning. She heard joyous yells and yells of fear. She also heard people loudly yelling about how there cart just wouldn't stop spinning.

"I don't wanna do any puke rides..." Tsu said uncomfortably.

Kirishima shrugged, "It's manlier than the banana, Sprite, Scrambler challenge." He shuddered. "No one completes the Scrambler challenge."

"Why?" Jiro asked. "Have you done it?"

He shook his head, "I've seen videos. I'd much rather ride The Zipper than do that."

"Oh, I know!" Uraraka exclaimed. "What about the ferris wheel?" She pointed to the large ferris wheel that towered over everything else in the park.

"Mm, I guess," Mina pouted. "But I don't wanna go on something so slow."

"Well why don't we split up then?" Wendy suggested. "We don't all have to do the same thing. And you can leave whenever you want to that way."

"I think I'm gonna look around a bit before heading home, ribbit," Tsu noted.

"I have to return home for now," Tokoyami stated. "I will see you all at school."

Jiro looked at her phone, "I'm going to practice guitar, so I'll see you all some other time."

Kaminari looked at her surprised, "Woah, you play guitar? You gotta show me some time." He read a text on his phone. "But as fun as this was, I've gotta go home to help my dad with some stuff. See you all!"

After saying goodbye, they left, leaving Mina, Kirishima, Wendy, Uraraka, Midoriya, Yaoyorozu, Todoroki, and Iida back at the park.

Mina sighed, "Well if you all wanna go on the ferris wheel, then I'm gonna get in line for another ride. Our wristbands will expire in an hour and I wanna get in as many thrill rides as possible."

Kirishima nodded, "Yeah, same here. I'm not really one for slow stuff, as important as taking things slow are."

"Alright," Uraraka conceded. "Thanks for hanging out with us though."

Mina smiled, "Yeah, anytime!"

The two ran off to get in the lines that were beginning to thin out.

"To the ferris wheel!" Uraraka cheered, hurrying over to the line with a very flustered Midoriya in her wake.

The remaining four trailed after them, not wanting to be left behind. The six of them got on in groups of two: Midoriya and Uraraka, Yaoyorozu and Iida, and Wendy and Todoroki.

Wendy and Todoroki got in an enclosed cart that had clear plastic windows so you could get a good view of the surrounding landscape. It's main color was a greenish-blue mixed with red. They sat across from each other, both having a small blush on their faces.

The ferris wheel moving caught Wendy by surprise. The lurch caused her to squeak a bit which caused Todoroki to shoot a confused glance at her.

They sat in an awkward silence. It wasn't until they were about a third of the way up that either of them said anything.

"The views pretty," Wendy murmured. She pointed at various things. "You can see the people walking around during their daily lives, be it going home to their families or to their night jobs. The buildings show that."

Subconsciously, Todoroki moved to sit next to her to look too.

"Yeah," he agreed. "We're all one small part of something bigger."

Wendy looked up at him, noticing that he was much, much closer than before. Nervous butterflies formed in her stomach, causing her to want to hold on to something, but she resisted the urge to cling to him and instead settled her hands on her lap. Her face grew warmer.

Words from that morning rang in her head.

"If Todoroki shows up, you should tell him about how you feel."

Wendy felt her face heat up, "B-But...!"

Yaoyorozu shook her head, "No buts. If you don't tell him now, you might never end up telling him. It's okay to be scared, I know that you can do this! "

Yaoyorozu's encouraging words gave her confidence, but ever still, her fear of rejection wrapped it's ways around her heart. She looked up at Todoroki who was still looking out. She tried to find her reasons for liking him.

It wasn't a matter of him being her age. Romeo was her age and she didn't really like him all that much. And it wasn't because he saved her during the USJ incident. Natsu had saved her from Oracion Seis, and Jel— Mystogan, (his name is Mystogan, not Jellal. Different people) from the general dangers of being alone in a forest without anyway to survive and she never had a crush on either of them. In fact, she saw them more as brothers than anything else.

Maybe it was because he accepted her without knowing anything about her. He and Yaoyorozu never pushed on any subjects that could be sensitive to her. At Fairy Tail, if something was wrong, people didn't always push, but you would eventually be confronted about it. And because Carla was such a mother hen, she barely got to keep any problems to herself. It was definitely different to have the ability to keep things herself.

She looked at Todoroki more closely. He was always so sincere and generally honest. He was they type of person who would tell your shirt was on backwards or if there was something on your face.

Todoroki glanced back at her and caught her staring.

"Is something wrong?" He asked her.

Wendy's face grew warmer at the fact that she was caught staring at him.

"Not really..." She took a deep breath and mentally spun a wheel and threw some dice. Time to take a chance. "I just wanted to tell you something."

Todoroki turned his body so he was facing her properly.

"The day I came to U.A., I met you and Yaoyorozu and the others. And I can't help but feel drawn to all of you. Our whole class seems like some dysfunctional family. Like one I used to have."

"Used to have?" Todoroki echoed.

"Yeah, I, um, am not from here. I'm from the Kingdom of Fiore." Wendy hesistently explained. Unprepared to drop the bombshell.

"I've never heard of that place..." Todoroki mused.

"Do you remember any kind of freak storms. Maybe where it seemed like the work of a quirk?" Wendy asked.

"There was one last month."

Wendy nodded, "Right. I ended up here in Japan during that storm. Right before that, I was in the Town of Dawn in Fiore when I saw this lightning storm come in out of nowhere. And it ended up absorbing the town I was in and everyone inside it."

"But you're here," Todoroki pointed out in a slight daze by the fact that a storm absorbed a town.

"Yeah, because of my powers. It allowed me to enter the storm's center point, which is called 'Anima'. And I wandered around until I found this place. I met Midnight, got enrolled into U.A. and met you."

Todoroki was silent for a moment as he digested this new information, "And here I thought you were a runaway."

Wendy blinked before smiling, "I wouldn't run away from them. My family, well guild actually, has a strong sense of family. But they mainly only accept people who have special abilities. But you and the others have accepted me for who I am, you accepted everyone so far. Even Mr. Aizawa and All Might... well somewhat anyway."

"What are trying to say?" Todoroki asked confused.

Wendy's face somehow grew even redder than before, "Well, I've been thinking, and I-I have to say t-that I really l-like you, T-Todoroki."

Todoroki's face seemed to grow a bit red, "L-Like?"

"Mm-hmm." Wendy could barely get a word out in her nervousness.

There was silence between them that, to Wendy, stretched on for eternity.

Wendy cleared her throat uncertainly, "I-It's okay if you don't feel the same way, I j-just felt the need to clear the air about that."

"Wendy—"

"I-I'm sorry!" Wendy cried out. "Here we are, having a really nice time! And I just had to ruin it by just spilling out all t dumb, irrational, feeli—"

She was interrupted by two hands on her face, one warm the other cold, and then suddenly, a pair of lips were pressed to hers. And for the both of them, the world just stopped.


End file.
